The Wishing Flower
by paristraveler22
Summary: "Don't you dare come into this house and say to me that you are sorry. Don't you dare look at me with that face with tears in your eyes. Don't you dare!" I scream at him. I have my own tears streaming down my face as it is; I do not need to have his tears show on his face. "Just go," I say to him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Don't you dare come into this house and say to me that you are sorry. Don't you dare look at me with that face with tears in your eyes. Don't you dare!" I scream at him. I have my own tears streaming down my face as it is; I do not need to have his tears show on his face. "Just go," I say to him.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. Only the plot and the characters in my imagination.**

Chapter 1

"Goodnight, baby girl," Sam says to his half asleep daughter. He brings up the covers to her chin and kisses her on her forehead. Turning off her lamp, he quietly closes the door behind him. Sam wipes away a few tears that have escaped his eyes, that are running down his cheeks.

Walking into the living room, he gasps in shock. His wife, Emily, is standing there in a beautiful dark purple, strapless dress with her hair down. In her hands are two wine glasses, but instead of wine, the glasses hold sparkling water. The fireplace is on and candles are lit, creating the only light. Soft music is playing in the background; it's their wedding song.

Sam walks up to Emily and takes the glasses, setting them down on the glass coffee table. He takes her delicate face in his large hands, tipping it up slightly. Looking into her sad brown eyes, Sam kisses his way down her scars until he reaches her lips. Kissing her softly, Sam wraps one arm around her waist and takes her right hand in his. Entwining their fingers, he kisses their hands and places them between them, right over his heart. They sway slowly, just looking into each other's eyes.

After their song is over, Sam picks up Emily bridal style and carries her into their room. Their heated kiss is full of passion and love, sadness and anger. It leads to other things later in the night.

It's eleven-thirty at night when Sam whispers in Emily's ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Emily whispers back.

Sam gather her in his arms, and they both fall asleep.

"Sam, honey, you have to wake up," Emily whispers, shaking Sam's shoulder.

"Five more minutes mom," Sam mutters, burring his face in the pillow.

"No, Sam, not five more minutes. You have to get up now. You don't want to be late, do you?" Emily asks, still shaking his shoulder.

"Ugh, fine," Sam groans, sitting up. He walks into the shower and quickly washes up; he gets dressed quickly in his army uniform.

"That smells really good, Emily," Sam says, wrapping his arms around her waist. It's not until then that he realizes she is crying. "Hey, don't cry. I'll be back," Sam whispers, wiping away his wife's tears.

"But what if you're not? What if you het killed, Sam? You have a daughter to think about!"

"And I will be here, with her, with you. I'm not going to disappear on you, Emily," Sam says."You better not."

"Hey, I'm a werewolf. I don't get killed easily."

_Ding dong!_

"That must be Jacob," Sam says, heading toward the door.

Sam opens the door and steps aside to let his younger brother in. Jacob has a solemn expression on his face, his shoulders slouching.

"Hey," he says, looking downcast.

"Hey," Sam says back.

"Hey, Jake," Emily says.

"Hey."

"Can you get Bella? She's still asleep in her room."

"Yeah."

"Em, are you sure. It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Samuel Joshua Uley, we are bringing your daughter. You won't see her for eighteen months, and you will say good-bye," Emily says, sternly, hands on hips.

"Sit."

Sam sits down and dips into his meal of hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He's half way through when his younger brother walks into the dining room, carrying a sleeping Bella. Her brown curls are messy and tangled, her head is on Jacob's shoulder, and she's sucking her thumb. Sam's three year old daughter is still fast asleep.

"Let's go," Emily says, putting Sam's dish in the dishwasher.

They all drive to the airport; Jacob behind the wheel, Emily in the passenger seat, and Sam and Bella in the back. Bell is laying down, her head in her father's lap with Sam's hand stroking her hair.

They reach the airport an hour later. Jacob takes a now awake Bella and carries her over to the sidewalk, where he waits. Sam grabs his bags and then closes the trunk, turning to face his wife. Emily is crying again. Husband and wife hold hands as they walk through the airport. They see people fiving them sympathetic glances out of the corner of their eye. They just keep walking.

All too soon, the family of four reaches security. Jacob sets Bella down and gives Sam a fierce hug. He watches as Sam gives Emily and a kiss, and then hugs her fiercely.

"You better come back. Alive," Emily says, looking Sam in the eyes.

"I will. You know I will," Sam responds, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy?"

Sam turns around to see his confused daughter. Kneeling down, he takes her cold hands in his warm ones; he looks at her expectantly.

"Yes, Isabella?"

Bella's eyes widen as she her full name; her daddy only uses it when he's serious, or when she is trouble.

"Where are you going?" Bella asks, looking down at their joined hands.

"I have to go away for a little while, sweetheart," Sam says, smoothing out her hair.

"Like on vacation?"

"Something like that."

Sam's heart breaks as he sees his daughter's chin start to quiver. When she looks up, her eyes are filled with tears.

"Are you coming back?"

Sam closes his eyes, wishing that no tears would appear. That's a question Sam didn't want to answer. He can't say yes; what if he does get killed? What if he promised his daughter something that he would end up breaking? He can't do that.

"I hope so, sweetheart," Sam says, opening his eyes again.

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…mommy needs you. You need to be a good girl and stay strong, okay? Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bella says, her chin starting to quiver again.

"I have a present for you," Sam says, reaching into his carry-on bag.

"Really? What is it?"

Sam pulls out a small, black wolf and hands it to Bella. He smiles when he sees her smile; Bella clutches it to her chest.

"Thank you," Bella whispers, her tears finally falling. She wraps her little arms around Sam's neck, burring her face in his shoulder. Sam hugs his daughter tightly, kissing her head.

Standing up, Sam hands Bella to Jacob with some difficulty. He says a final good-bye to his loved ones with a grim smile, and then heads into security. He turns around and waves before he turns the corner.

As the plane takes off, he clutches a photograph of his wife and daughter smiling at the camera, as well as a flower that his daughter drew. He kisses the photograph, and then tucks it in his pocket. He says a silent good-bye before his eyes close.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Go back to your room now, Isabella Marie Uley!" Emily says, pointing to the hallway.

"I didn't do anything!" Bella screams, tears brewing in her eyes.

"So you don't call coloring on the wall nothing?! You're grounded Isabella! Go to your room!"

"Daddy wouldn't do this if he was here!" Bella screams, and the she runs to her room. Emily hears the door slam, and then slouches her shoulders in defeat. Pulling out one of the kitchen chairs, she sits in it heavily. Emily puts her head on her arms and cries. She jumps when the front door opens and the pack comes in.

They are ruff housing, that is, until they notice Emily's tear-stained face. It becomes quiet pretty quickly, and then Emily really starts to sob. Jacob walks over and hugs her, pulling her onto his lap. She cries into his chest, shaking.

"What happened?" Jacob asks, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Bella was coloring the wall and I told her to stop and she wouldn't. I yelled at her and she screamed back and then I grounded her," Emily mumbles, still sobbing.

"You grounded a four year old?" Embry asks, incredulous.

"Yes, Embry Call, I grounded my four year old daughter! Do you know how hard it has been these last eighteen months without Sam?! Do you know how hard it's been raising a toddler by yourself?! And then you guys are no help either! I practically have to raise you guys too! My life is hell right now!" Emily screams, getting in Embry's face.

"Woah, Emily, calm down. You're okay, you're okay. Everything is going to be alright. Sam is going to be back in a week, and you and Bella will be alright," Jacob says, leading her to the couch. He puts Emily on it, and she lays down, falling asleep instantly. It's quiet, really quiet.

"Wow," Embry says, staring at Emily in shock.

"Who knew that Emily Young was capable of doing that," Seth says.

"It's Uley, Seth. Emily's last name is Uley," Jacob says, picking his sister-in-law up and carrying her to her room. He pus a blanket over her and then closes the door.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go talk to Bella. How about you guys clean this place up?" Jacob asks, walking to Bella's room.

He finds her on her bed, sitting Indian style with Ty in her hands. Ty is the stuffed wolf that Sam gave to Bella, and she won't go anywhere without him. She looks up when her uncle sits next to her on her bed. She goes back to playing with Ty.

"Bella, what did you do to make your mom angry?" Jacob says, staring at her.

"I colored on the wall," she mumbles.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was bored. Mommy wouldn't color with me, so I colored on the wall."

Jacob sighs, and then says, "Bella, look at me."

When she does, he takes in breathe. In her eyes, he can see all of her pain, sadness, regret. _What the heck?_ Jacob thinks.

Bella's bottom lip starts to quiver when she says, "Mommy doesn't love me. She doesn't want me. She blames me for Daddy leaving."

"Oh, Bella, no. Your mom doesn't blame you, she never did. She loves you, honey," Jacob says, smoothing Bella's hair.

Bella shakes her head, crying. "No, she doesn't. She always yells at me and sends me to my room."

"Alright, Bella. Alright," Jacob says, getting up. He leaves the room, and walks into the living room.

"Boys, we have a problem," Jacob says.

"What is it?" Quil and Leah say at the same time.

"Bella thinks that Emily doesn't love her."

"Shit."

_One week later_.

Jacob, Bella, Emily, and the rest of the pack are waiting at the gate for Sam to arrive. Bella is jumping in excitement, and Emily is smiling. Jacob is smiling too, excited to see his older brother. Bella jumps up when she sees an army uniform, and she runs forward.

"Daddy!" Bella screams, and then she stops. "You're not my daddy."

Emily sees the man in the army uniform, and walks up to him. She sees his solemn expression, and she shakes her head. "No. No, no, no, no."

"Are you Mrs. Uley?" the man asks.

"Yes," Emily says, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I have some bad news. Your husband, Sam Uley, went missing in action about a week ago. We have reason to believe that he is dead."

"No. No, no, no, no, no," Emily says, shaking.

"I'm sorry, miss."

"Mommy?" Bella asks, confused. "Where's daddy?"

Emily turns to Bella, and looses it.

"This is your fault, you brat! You did this to me! You are worthless! You are not my daughter! I never wanted you! You are nothing to me!" She screams, pushing Bella down. Bella starts to cry as her mom keeps yelling at her.

"You are nothing! Nothing! We were happy before you came! You ruin everything!"

"Miss, calm down, please, calm," the officer says.

"Don't touch me!"

"Emily!"

"What?!"

"Calm down," Jacob says, walking toward her.

"Stay away from me, mutt!"

Jacob stops at that, shocked. He growls when he sees Emily bring a gun from behind her back, and points it at Bella. Bella stops crying and just stares at the gun, her face paling with realization.

"Mommy?" Bella whispers, holding Ty the wolf tightly.

"Shut up!"

"Emily, stop this."

"SHUT UP!" Emily says, and then she points the gun at her head. Closing her eyes, she pulls the trigger. Bella screams, and hides her head in her knees. The officer grabs her, shielding her from the scene. He keeps her head against his chest, his hand keeping it in place. He can feel the little girl crying, and he gets worried. He walks toward the shocked group of boys/men, and asks, "Do any of you guys know who this girl is?"

"She's my niece," Jacob says, taking her from him.

"Uncle Jake," Bella whimpers, practically joking him. Jacob has tears in his eyes.

"It's alright, Bella," Jake says to her. "Everything is going to be alright."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob walks into his brother's house, crying. Carrying a sleeping niece in his arms, he walks into her bedroom and lays her down. He removes her shoes and then places her under the covers, kissing the top of her head. He sits down at her feet, his head in hands, crying.

His older brother is gone, his sister-in-law is gone, and now he has a niece. He is the only family member that she has left, therefore he has custody. Jacob cries into his hands, not wanting to believe the nightmare that is today. His brother is _gone._

"Jake?"

Jacob lifts his head at the sound of his name. Embry is standing in the doorway, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a worried expression on his face.

"What?" Jacob asks, wiping his tears away.

"The police want to talk to you."

"I'll be out in a minute," Jacob getting up. He glances back at Bella.

"Do you want me to stay and watch her? I don't mind," Embry says, still not stepping inside the room.

Jacob nods his head. After making sure that his niece was well cared for, Jacob leaves the room. The pack stayed, wanting to support the Uley family during this tragedy. Jared is holding a crying Kim, Quil a crying Claire, Leah a crying Seth, and Brady and Collin are just crying. He walks onto the front porch, where some policemen are waiting.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Jacob asks, looking at the two officers.

"Oh, yes. We are really sorry with your loss," the officer, Mr. Hancock, says.

"Thank you."

There's an awkward silence now. Jacob shifts his feet uncomfortably, not wanting to talk.

"Sir, when did Sam Uley leave for Iraq?" Mr. Hancock asks.

"Eighteen months ago."

Mr. Hancock nods, writing this down. "When did you start noticing that Emily Uley was acting differently?"

"Last week. She freaked out about her daughter coloring on the wall, and then yelled at us for not helping out. I was worried, so I spent as much time here as possible, just to keep an eye on things."

"Where's her daughter?"

"She's asleep."

"Where? I think I should examine her," Mr. Hancock says, stepping around Jacob.

Jacob's arm flashes out, blocking the doorway. He suppresses a growl quickly, but not his glare. Mr. Hancock flinches at the angry expression.

"I think not," Jacob says through clenched teeth. He is clenching and unclenching his fists, shaking slightly. _How dare _he_ think about my niece like that. He's officer!_ Jacob thinks. "I think you should leave."

Mr. Hancock nods, and then leaves with his partner. Jacob stands there, arms crossed and legs shoulder width apart, and then he walks inside after the officer leaves. He walks into the kitchen and takes out a glass; he fills is with water and then chugs it.

"Are you okay?" Leah asks, walking up behind him. Jacob shakes his head, trying not to cry. "It's okay, Jake. You know, it's okay to cry. We didn't just lose our alpha and his imprint, we lost a parent. Two in fact. Just let it all out now, because Bella needs you. You need to be strong for her."

"What am I going to do, Leah? I don't know how to take care of a kid. I didn't have the best childhood, so I have no clue what a father should act like. And I'm not even Bella's father! I'm her uncle, and both of her parents are dead! Which leaves me in charge! What am I supposed to do? And….." Jacob says, beginning to pace. Leah just lets him let go of his feelings, knowing that he needs this. Not only is he now in custody of his niece, but he is also the Alpha of the Pack. _I wonder when he will realize that_, Leah thinks.

"You done?" Leah asks, after she sees that Jacob has stopped crying and yelling.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Uncle Jake?"

Jacob and Leah turn around to see a sleepy Bella rubbing her eyes. She is clutching Ty to her chest.

"Hey, sleepy girl. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Where's mommy?"

Jacob closes his eyes, not wanting to answer that question. How is he supposed to explain to a four year old that her mom just committed suicide? In front of her daughter?

"Mommy's in a happier place, sweetheart. With meadows, a sun, and a clear blue sky," Leah says quickly, kneeling down in front of Bella.

"Are there wolves?"

"Yes."

"Like Ty?"

"Yes, exactly like Ty."

"Okay. Can I have a cookie?" Bella asks, her big brown eyes opening wide hopefully.

"Sure, sweetheart. Chocolate chip or snickerdoodle?" Jacob asks, getting the cookie jar.

"Chocolate chip."

"Here you go, Bella," Jacob says, handing her the cookie. Bella smiles and then runs into the living room, where she sits on Embry's lap.

"Look, Embry! Uncle Jake gave me a cookie!" Bella says, showing Embry her cookie.

"That's cool, Bella. Can I have a bite?" Embry asks, playing with Bella's hair. Bella shakes her head no. "No? Not even a small one? Pretty please?"

Bella looks like she's thinking. It's quite funny, since her thinking face is exactly like Sam's. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly frowning, a concentrated look on her face.

"Okay. But only a small bite," Bella says, handing Embry her cookie. Embry grins evilly, and then eats the entire cookie in what bite. He grins down at a shocked Bella, and then widens his eyes in shock. Isabella Marie Uley just hit him upside the head. She looks angry, no, she looks completely pissed off. Everyone else is trying really hard not to laugh, but they don't succeed. The house is full of laughter in minutes.

"Embry! You give me my cookie back!" Bella yells, standing in front of him with hands on her hips. She looks exactly like Emily when she does this. She hits Embry on the head again. Everyone laughs harder as they see Bella chasing a scared looking Embry all over the house. He finally gives in and hands her another cookie, two in fact. She's smiling as she falls asleep in Jacob's lap, chocolate all over her tan face.

_Maybe this won't be so hard,_ Jacob thinks, _I can do this. I can make sure that Bella has a happy childhood. I will make sure she's safe._

Boy, was Jacob wrong about easy part of raising a child.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Isabella, get back here!" Jacob says, out of breath.

"No," Bella squels while running away.

"Ugh," Jacob groans, putting his hands on his knees. His niece is sure quick, too quick.

"I'll give you a cookie!" Jacob says hopefully.

"Yes to cookie! No to bath!" Bella says, poking her head around the corner. Jacob scowls, not liking the direction this situation is going. It's been two months after Emily's death, and two weeks after her funeral. It was a brief occasion, not many people came. It seemed like Emily estranged a lot of people after Sam left.

Anyways, Jacob is trying to get Bella to take a nap before she has to go to bed. Nothing has worked. Jacob moved Bella to his house three weeks after Emily's death. He couldn't be in that house, and he couldn't let his niece be in it either. He saw the sadness in her eyes every time she looked at something that reminded her of her parents. He realized she knew that her parents weren't coming back, and then he knew he had to get her out of there.

"Bella, please just take the bath. You have to go to bed, sweetheart," Jacob pleads.

"No!"

"Do you want me to call Leah?" Jacob threatens. Lately, Bella has taken quite a liking to Leah. Whenever Leah is around, Bella won't leave her side; it's quite funny. Jacob also imprinted on her two days ago.

"NO!"

"Then take the bath."

"NO!"

"Okay…" Jacob says, pulling out his phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Leah, can you come over?"

_"Yeah, sure. Why?"_

"Do you not believe that I just want to see my girlfriend?"

_"Nope."_

"Ugh, fine. Can you help me give Bella a bath?"

"No bath for Bella!" Bella screams.

_"Ha ha. Yeah, sure. I'll be there in five."_

"Thanks."

_Five minutes later._

"Isabella Marie Uley! You get in that bathtub right now before I gut my hands on you," Leah says, walking through the door.

"Leah!" Bella says, running up to her.

"Hey, sweety pie. How's my princess?" Leah says, catching her and setting her on her hip.

"Good! But Uncle Jake is trying to get me to take a bath but I don't want a bath!"

"Bella, you need to take a bath. Don't you want to look pretty tomorrow?"

"Yes," Bella mumbles, looking down.

"Alright then, you need to make a bath."

"Okay."

Leah sets Bella down, and Bella runs into the bathroom. Leah and Jake can hear the water turn on.

"Thanks," Jacob says, wrapping his arms around Leah's waist. He kisses her cheek, causing Leah to giggle.

"You're welcome, handsome," Leah says, turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"Ew," Bella says.

Leah and Jacob turn around to see their niece staring at them. She looks grossed out.

"What?" Leah asks.

"You guys kissed. Boys have cooties."

"Oh really?" Jacob says, stalking forward. Bella nods, not noticing how close her uncle is. "Well, then maybe you can help me wash them off when you are in the bath tub!" Jacob says, picking up a surprised Bella. She screams in delight.

Leah and Jacob give Bella a bath, which doesn't take long. Bella decided to give Jacob a beard, saying that he looked like Santa Claus. Soon after that, they spent time chasing a naked Bella around the house, trying to get her pajamas. Once they succeeded doing that, Jacob read his niece a bedtime story until she fell asleep. After that, Jacob kisses Bella on the forehead, turns off her light, and then leaves the door cracked.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" Leah says, closing the magazine she was reading.

"Yes, I did know that," Jacob says, kissing Leah on the lips.

"You are so arrogant," Leah says against his lips.

"Marry me?"

"What?" Leah asks, shocked.

"Will you marry me?" Jacob asks again.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Jacob, listen to yourself. You're asking me to marry you, when you imprinted on me two days ago. Two days ago. Your sister-in-law committed suicide two months ago, and your older brother is presumed dead. You have a niece to take care. You need to get your life back in order before you ask me to marry you. You also need to get to know me before you ask me to marry you," Leah says, staring at Jacob. Jacob nods.

"Want to watch a movie?" Jacob asks, motioning towards the TV.

"Sure. Can we watch something romantic?"

"Fine."

Leah and Jacob fall asleep on the couch while watching _The Notebook._ They have their arms wrapped around each other, with Leah's head on Jacob's chest.

The next morning, Bella slips back into her bedroom. She giggles as she gets back into bed and falls asleep. Leah wakes up and stretches, causing Jacob to wake up.

"Morning," Jacob says sleepily.

"Oh my gosh," Leah says, her hands are over her mouth and she's trying not to laugh.

"What?" Jacob asks, confused.

"You might want to go look in the mirror," Leah says, pointing to the mirror on the wall.

Jacob gets up and walks to mirror. He stares for a minute, not believing what he sees. His face is bright, neon pink with dark blue spots all over his face.

"BELLA!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And the follows and the favorites! I haven't gotten that many in such a short amount of time, I have got to tell you! I was completely shocked when I saw the double digits on my computer screen! Thank you so much! Anyways...here's Chapter 5**.

**"Damn right," Jacob says.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"That's what I thought."**

**"Paristraveler22 doesn't own Twilight!" Bella says.**

**"If you weren't five, I would totally yell at you right now."**

**"Uncle Jake!"**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing!" I yell.**

Chapter 5

_One year later._

"Leah!" Jacob yells, freaking out.

It's Bella's fifth birthday today, and Jacob has no idea where her birthday cake is. Bella is going to be home in thirty minutes, with all of her friends, and there is no cake! What is he going to do?

"Leah!" Jacob yells again.

"What?!" Leah says, running into the house.

"Do you know where Quil and Embry are with Bella's cake? They've been gone for more than two hours!"

"You sent Quil and Embry to get Bella's birthday cake?! _Quil and Embry?!_ Are you nuts?!" Leah yells, her eyes wide in shock.

"Why? Was I not supposed to send them to get the cake?"

"Do you know why they were out for more than two hours?" Leah asks, crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow.

"Um, no?"

"They probably ate the cake, felt guilty, walked back to Sue's, and then asked her to make another cake!"

"Shit."

"Yeah. Shit." Leah says, walking back outside.

Jacob pulls out his phone and dials Embry's phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Did you eat my niece's birthday cake?"

_"Um, no."_

Embry's voice goes slightly upward toward the end, which means that he's lying. Jacob begins to shake.

"EMBRY CALL! YOU BETTER GET HERE WITH BELLA'S CAKE BEFORE TWELVE O'CLOCK OR YOU AND QUIL WILL BE DEAD! AND I WILL BE ADDING EXTRA PATROL'S FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

_"You can't add extra patrols if we are dead, Jacob."_

"JUST GET HERE WITH THE STUPID CAKE!"

"Jacob," Leah says, caustiously.

"WHAT?!"

"Jacob, calm down. It's me, Leah," Leah says, putting her hands on Jacob's cheeks. Jacob closes his eyes at her touch, and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, opening his eyes.

"It's okay. I understand. You're just stressed. This is Bella's first birthday with neither of her parents here. You want to make her happy, and you will. She'll love it just the same, with or without cake."

"Okay," Jacob says, leaning down for a kiss.

"Jake and Leah kissing in a tree," Bella yells.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Claire yells.

"First comes love!" Susan yells.

"Then comes marriage!" Spencer yells.

"THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" All four of them yell.

Jake and Leah turn around at that, shocked.

"Bella? I thought you weren't going to be here for another thirty minutes," Jake says, picking up his niece.

"Sorry, Jake. They wouldn't wait at the park," Brady says.

"They kind of attacked us with sand," Collin says, walking in the door with sand in his hair.

Collin and Brady are Spencer's older brothers. Brady is the oldest and took custody of his two younger brothers when he was eighteen. Brady is twenty-three, like Jake, Collin is eighteen, and Spencer is five. Leah is twenty while Quil and Embry are twenty-three. Most of the pack is in their late teens or early twenties, besides Henry and Jack, who just turned fourteen.

"Bella! I told you not to do that," Jack scorns, looking at his niece sternly.

"But-but, it's my birthday," Bella says, her lower lip quivering.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's alright. Jacob just doesn't want you to do that, it's not nice. This is the last time, okay?" Leah says, doing damage control. She throws a glare at Jacob, who shrinks away.

"Okay." Bella mumbles. She smiles a second later. "Uncle Jake, can we have cake now?"

"We want cake!" Claire, Susan, and Spencer yell.

Jacob and Leah look at each other, and they have the same thought: _Oh shit._

Just as Jacob opened his mouth to tell her that it wasn't here yet, Quil and Embry walked in. They had the cake, thank the lord.

"Cake's here!" Embry yells.

"Yeah!" The four children yell. They run up to Quil, who's holding the cake, and chant, "We want cake! We want cake!"

"Kids, no cake until you eat your lunch!" Leah yells over the noise, hands on hips.

"Okay!" the kids yells, running to sit at the picnic table outside.

You guys are so lucky you got here. Bella just asked for cake," Jake says, clapping each of his pack brother's on the back.

"We know. You better thank Sue, though, she went right to work. Blew off all her other customer," Quil says, setting the cake down.

"I will."

Just then, they hear a ruckus in the living room. Jacob runs in, just about to phase. He calms down when he sees the rest of the pack. Seth is holding a white Husky with blew eyes, and her the tip of her tail and her paws are black.

"Seth? Why do you have a dog?" Jacob asks.

"Um, Bella's birthday gift?"

"Wha-"

"Ouch!" Quil yells.

"Oh shit," Embry says.

Jacob rushes into kitchen, and sees the his niece's birthday is on Embry's head, who's on the ground. Again, shit.

"What did you guys do?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that Quil didn't set the cake right on the counter," Embry grumbles, a piece of cake falling into his mouth.

"Not my fault you couldn't walk around it!" Quil yells back.

The husky just decides then to jump out of Seth's arms, and attacks Embry. She begins to eat the cake.

"My cake!" Bella yells, her eyes wide.

Jacob turns around and begins to comfort her. "Bella, it's going to b-"

"Puppy!" She then screams, rushing to the husky. Bella jugs the puppy, who licks her all over her face. The destroyed cake is forgotten. "Can we keep her? Please Uncle Jake?" Bella pleads.

Jacob sighs, then says, "Yeah, we can keep her."

"Yeah!" Bella screams. "Come on, Daisy!" Daisy the husky follows Bella outside.

"Daisy?" Brady asks.

"Bella has been obsessed with daisy flowers lately," Jacob tells him.

"Got it."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

_No, no, no, no, no! Please, no! Please don't shoot me! NO! Mommy! Where are you?_

_ Daddy! Where are you?! I miss you! Please, come back! DADDY!_

"AHHH!" I wake up, sitting up in bed. I'm shaking and covered in sweat, eyes wide with fear. It's been seven years since my mother committed suicide, and eight years since my father left. I am ten years old, haunted by my parents. I feel tears burn my eyes and I bury my head into my knees. Why couldn't my dad make it? Why couldn't my mom stay strong?

I hear running feet down the hall, and then my bedroom door opens with a bang. Jacob looks around my room, looking for danger. When he sees none, his eyes land on me and soften. He walks to me and sits on my bed, pulling me into his arms. I bury my head in his chest, sobbing. He says soothing words as he rubs my back with soothing circles. He kisses the top of my head every now and then. When I stop crying, I pull away and settle back into my pillows.

"Bella, are you okay?" my uncle asks me, concern lacing each word. I nod.

"Same nightmare?"

Nod.

Uncle Jake sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. He looks at me with worry filled his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"I'm fine, Uncle Jake," I say, surprised that my voice isn't quivering.

"Bella, maybe you should rethink about the whole psychiatrist thing. I think it will help a lot with the nightmares."

"I'm not seeing a psychiatrist. I don't need one."

"Bella-"

"Uncle Jake, I said I was fine. Can I go to sleep now?" I ask, faking a yawn.

Uncle Jake stares at me for a while, unmoving. Finally, he stands up and says, "Good night, Bella."

He leaves the room, turning off the light as he closes the door. I stare at my ceiling as I listen to my uncle's and his wife's conversation. Aunt Leah and Uncle Jake got married a year ago; they've been together since I was three. I love my aunt, she's my best friend. Helped Uncle Jake raise me. We have an inside joke: we sometimes think that my uncle only married my aunt so that he wouldn't have to go through certain talks and raise me on his on. It's pretty funny; Uncle Jake gets mad though.

_"Same nightmare?" Aunt Leah says._

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Want to talk about it?"_

_ "I don't know what to do, Leah. I'm worried about her, but she refuses help. This has been happening for seven years. I just don't know what to do anymore."_

_ "She'll come around, Jacob. Everything is going to work out fine."_

_ "Yeah. Hopefully."_

_ "Get some sleep, Jake. You have to get up early tomorrow."_

I sigh as I fall back asleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groan as I repeatedly hit my alarm clock. Once that it's off, I pull the covers over my head and close my eyes. They get thrown off of my five minutes later.

"Isabella Marie Uley, you better get dressed and eat your breakfast right now, or you are going to be late," Aunt Leah says.

"Do I have to?"

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then you have to."

I groan as I get up and head to my bathroom. After a quick shower, I blow dry my hair and throw on my robe. Walking into my closet, I look around at all of my clothes. Skirts take half the right wall, and skirts take the rest of the half. On the left, there is a section of drawers and then the rest of the wall is shelves. Shirts, shorts, and pants were filling the shelves while underwear and pajamas filled the drawers. My dirty-clothes hamper is on the far wall and my shoes are in clear boxes, stacked on top of each other and under the dresses and skirts. Grabbing a pair of blue jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, and a black cardigan, I get dressed. I grab knee-high, black boots, and a blue beenie.

My stomach growls as I smell eggs, bacon, and toast. When I reach the kitchen, Aunt Leah is just setting down a glass of orange juice. My stomach growls loudly.

"Come on, you need to eat. Especially before your uncle and his friends get here."

When I sit down, I practically shove food into my mouth. I'm on my fourth piece of buttered and jelly toast when Uncle Jake walks in, followed by his friends.

"Hey, Bella. You sleep well?" Uncle Jake asks, messing with my hair. I scowl as I straighten my hat.

"It was fine."

"Hey, Belly Bean! Come on, I'm driving you and Claire to school today," Quil says.

I nod and run upstairs to grab my backpack.

"Did you hear that there is going to be a new kid going to our school? He's fifteen, my age. Anyways, his name is Paul Lahote," Claire says, jumping up and down in the front seat.

"Really? Is he cute?"

"I think so."

"Cool."

I put my headphones in and pick up my book, _Eragon._ My mind wonders to this Paul Lahote. I wonder if he's nice.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"Isabella?" Mr. Greenwood asked me. I jumped at the sound of my teachers voice, staring at him wide eyed.

"Yes, sir?" I ask in a shaky voice. Mr. Greenwood's expression changes from irritated to worried in seconds.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

"Fine, sir."

"You sure?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Greenwood took a look at me one last time before he turned back to the bored. He was about to speak, but then changed his mind.

"Change of plans, everybody. I want you to take out your books and read chapter twelve of _The Mysterious Benedict Society_." Mr. Greenwood says, turning back to us. We do as we ask, but I can't concentrate on reading.

Maybe I should go see a psychiatrist. I mean like, I have been having those dreams for the past six years. They always seem to be worse the week of…the week of my mom's passing. The same week that I found out that my father wasn't ever coming home again. Closing my eyes, I place my book down and put my head in my hands. I try and fight the tears.

"Isabella, do you want a bathroom break?" Mr. Greenwood asks me.

"Yes, sir. Please."

"Here you go," he says, handing me a slip. I nod my head in thanks, and then practically run out of the classroom. I sit down on the ground and place my head in my hands, sobbing. That is, until I feel pain in my side.

"Ow!" I wince as I end up on the floor.

"What, Uley? Did I hurt you? Did I hurt your pretty little head? What, are you a daddy's girl? Or a mommy's girl?" Mike Newton says to me. He forms a gun with his hands and points it at me. I cower in fear.

"What, you scared, Uley? You scared of a fake gun?" Tyler Crowley snaps, packing up Mike. Ben and Edward Cullen are right behind them, sneering.

These four, fourteen year old jerks are the bullies of our school. They make my life a living hell. Ever since my parents died. Jeers, taunts, and insults have been thrown at me left and right and they have spread more rumors about me than I think is possible in ten, short years. I hate them all.

"What does it feel like to not be loved by your parents? To be threatened by your own mother with a gun? To be abandoned by your father? What does it feel like to not have anyone love you? I bet your uncle and aunt only let you live with them out of pity!" Mike sneers, kicking me in the stomach. I groan as I curl into a ball. They continue to kick me as if I was a kicking bag, or whatever people call it these days. I cover my head and stay as small as possible.

"Hey!" Someone yells. I hear running feet, and I risk looking. There's a tall, muscular but not too muscular tan boy running toward me. His dark hair is cropped and spiked, and his eyes are a dark, chocolate brown color. He has an angry but concerned look on his face. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing. What's it to you, new kid?" Mike sneers, crossing his arms.

"Why are you beating this girl up? What did she ever do to you?" the boy questions.

"She exists."

"So?"

"Her own parents didn't even want her. She shouldn't exist."

"Back away, or I will make you," the boy growls.

Mike, Tyler, Benjamin, and Edward all back down at the threatening voice before turning away. Mike gives me one last kick in the stomach, and then walks down the hall. I gasp for breathe, tears coming to my eyes.

"Here, sit up. It helps if you put your hands on your head. Expands your lungs more," the boy says. I do as he says, and find that it works.

"Thank you," I say, looking down at my hands.

"You okay?" the boy asks, concern lacing every word.

"Fine."

"You're crying. That doesn't look like your fine to me."

"So?"

"I just saw four boys kicking the shit out of you. I am certain that you are not fine."

"I said I was fine, okay?!" I practically yell, finally looking into his eyes. Oh dear lord, his eyes are fricken' amazing! Deep brown eyes, so deep I feel like I am looking into his soul. They are so warm and soft, I love them. Wait, love?

**Paul's POV**

"I said I was fine, okay?!" this girl yells.

"Pftt," I snort, not believing a word. I can already see a bruise forming on her right arm. When she turns to me, though, she looks into my eyes. Those soft, brown eyes that are so warm and comforting. I can see all the pain and hurt and anger that she has experienced. I see how happy I can make her by just one touch. How happy we will be together, in the future.

I gasp as I realize what just happened. I just imprinted on this beautiful girl.

"How-how old are you?" I ask tentatively.

"Ten."

Oh. Four year difference, eh, not so bad.

"What's your name?" I ask, helping her stand. I start leading her toward the nurse's office, wanting to make sure she's all right. I have to take a few calming breaths in order for me to stop thinking about killing Newton. The minute I met the kid, I hated him. He reminds me of my lousy ass, abusive father. I hate that man.

"Isabella Uley. But I go by Bella."

I stop at that, shocked. I turn to her and stare. I just imprinted on Jacob Black's niece?! I imprinted on my alpha's niece?!

"What's your name?" she asks me, her voice quivering.

"Paul. Paul Lahote."

"Thank you, Paul," Bella says, looking down. She gets on her tippy-toes and kisses me on the cheek. Turning on her heels, she continues to walk to the nurse's office. My eyes follow her until the door closes. I touch my cheek and smile softly.

My imprint, Isabella Uley, just _kissed _me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Nurse Clearwater asks me. She is drying her hands with a towel as she walks toward me.

"The same thing," I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut. I can feel my eyes begin to burn with unshed tears.

"Oh, honey," Nurse Clearwater says, wrapping her arms around me. "It's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know that? How can everything be okay? My father abandoned me and my mother tried to kill me! She killed herself in front of me! Those boys were right! My parents don't love me!" I sob, shaking uncontrollably.

"Honey, your parents loved you. So much. Isabella, look at me," Nurse Uley says firmly. I look up at her with tears in my eyes. "Isabella, Sam and Emily Uley loved you with all their hearts. You are their daughter. You were all that Sam ever talked about, he loved you. He didn't abandon you, sweetheart. And your mom, you were her world. She did everything for you. But when she found out what happened to your father, she was heartbroken. She couldn't take it, but she still loves you. Do you want me to call your uncle?"

"Yes please."

"Alright dear."

I lay down and close my eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hello?" I say, walking into the kitchen.

_"Hello, Jacob."_

"Sue?"

_"Yeah, Jake, it's me."_

"Is everything alright? Why are you calling me?" I ask, confused. I grab some pretzels from the pantry as I walk to my imprint.

_"Um, well, we have a situation._

_"_My ears perk up at that. I become wary very quickly though. The only reason Sue Clearwater would be calling my personal phone is because of my niece. "Sue, what happened?"

_"You need to come pick up Bella at the school."_

"Sue, please, tell me what happened," I ask, running my fingers through my hair. Leah turns to me with a questioning look, but I just shake my head.

_"Um, Bella kind of freaked out. Again. There's been a situation."_

"Sue, please, tell me what happened!"

_"I promised Bella I wouldn't tell you."_

"Sue, _please_," I say, starting to get really worried.

"_She's been getting bullied at school. And she believes that her parents don't love her and abandoned her."_

I stop pacing when I hear that. I just stare at nothing. I tried everything, and I mean everything to make my niece understand. I always told her that her parents loved her, no matter what. I always told her that her father, my own brother, went to war to help protect other people, including her. I told her that her mother didn't want to leave her, but a mistake took her away. I tried so _hard._

_"Jacob?"_

"I'll be there to pick her up," I whisper, and then I hang up. I rub my face with my hands as I sit down heavily.

"Jacob, is everything alright?" Leah asks me, walking over.

"Bella is at the nurse's office. I have to pick her up," I say, getting up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Jacob-"

"I said no, okay?" I snap. I regret it instantly when I see my wife's hurt expression. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay," Leah sighs, turning around.

_Ten minutes later._"Sue, where is she?" I ask when I walk into the front office.

"In the nurse's office. She's asleep."

I stop in front of the door, not sure if I should go in or not. I didn't have to choose because my niece walked out. Her hair was tangled and her face was blotching. She always was a messy crier.

"Awesome, you're here. Let's go home," Bella grumbles, pushing past me. I take my jacket off and place it around her shoulders, warming her up.

"Thank you, Sue," I say, kissing her on the cheek.

"Any time, Jacob. You just take care of Leah and make sure that Seth stays out of trouble."

"Yes, Mrs. Clearwater." I then leave the front office with Bella in front of me. We walk to the car in silence. I open Bella's door and she climbs in, not saying anything. Once I close my door and back out of the parking lot, I say, "Bella, we need to talk."

"About what?" She grumbles.

"About your parents. About you being bullied. Everything."

"She told. Nurse Clearwater told you."

"Yes."

"Unbelievable. There goes another person I can't trust."

"Bella, you can trust her. She's just worried about you."

"Why does everyone have to be worried about me? I said I was fine!"

"Bella, you are obviously not fine! I mean like, look at yourself! You look terrible!"

"Wow, thanks for that, Uncle Jake. You're oh so helpful."

"Isabella-"

"It's Bella."

"Fine. Bella, we need to talk about this," I say, putting the car in park and taking out the keys.

"I said I was fine. We don't need to talk about anything," Bella grumbles, getting out of the car. She walks into the house, and I follow her.

"Isabella Marie Uley, we need to talk about this!"

"Fine! What do you want to talk about, Uncle Jacob! You want to talk about my parents?! Fine! They abandoned me! My father left my mother and I for over a year and then went missing! My mother killed herself in front of me the very day that he was supposed to come home! She almost killed me! Her own _daughter!_ My father was never found! And even if he still is alive, then why hasn't he come home! My parents never loved me!"

"Isabella, that is not true! They love you so much! And-"

"Don't try and talk to me about how they loved me! If they loved me, they would still be here!"

"They did love you! With all of their hearts!"

"Can we please talk about something else?!"

"Alright, what about you being bullied?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to, Isabella."

"Why?! Why do I have to talk about any of this?! Do you want to know how I feel?! Well I feel betrayed! I feel alone and abandoned and not loved! Everyone knows what happened to my parents! They tell me _everyday_ that my parents did not want me! I get kicked and smacked and shoved every_ single_ day! My life is a living hell, Uncle Jacob! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" She screams at me. Bella has tears streaming down her face as she continues to scream. She points at me accusingly and throws her arms in the air. She walks back and forth, looking at me at times. When she notices that I'm not saying anything, she storms off to her to bedroom. I wince as I hear the door slam.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a beer, taking a long sip of it. I sit on the couch, and take another. Five minutes later, I hear the front door open. The entire pack walks in, laughing and shoving playfully. I glance at them, and then take another long sip of my beer.

"Dude, Jacob, guess what?" Embry says, jumping over the couch and landing next to his pack brother.

"What?" I grumble, taking another swig.

"The newbie imprinted! On Bella!" Quil yells, laughing his ass off.

"Awesome. Then he can go talk her ass down from the anger high she's on," I say, finishing my beer. I get up to get another one. Everyone is silent, just staring at me.

"What happened?" Embry whispers. Bella is like a younger sister to him.

"She thinks her parents don't love. She feels abandoned and hurt and scared. She's getting bullied at school and she says she can't trust anyone. Not even me," I say, finishing my second beer. I grab a third, trying to get drunk. I am still as sober as I was before the first bottle.

"Jacob, put the beer down," Jared says. He's walking toward me caustiously, as if I might burst any second.

"No," I growl, grabbing a fourth.

"Jacob, listen to me. You can't do this. You have Bella to worry about and-"

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN TRUST ME!" I scream at him. I slam the beer down onto the counter, making it shatter into pieces. "I HAVE TRIED OVER AND OVER AGAIN TO HELP HER! TO TALK TO HER! SHE WON'T TALK! SHE WON'T LET ME HELP HER! SHE THINKS HER PARENTS REGRETTED HAVING HER! KIDS AT SCHOOL REMIND HER OF THAT EVERY DAY! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO DO!

"AND MY STUPID, FUCKING BROTHER JUST HAD TO BE THE HERO HE IS AND GO OFF TO THAT STUPID WAR! HE HAD TO GO MISSING AND LEAVE HIS DAUGHTER WITHOUT A FATHER! TO LEAVE HER WITHOUT HER MOTHER! HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT! HE JUST HAD TO BE THE HERO THAT HE ALWAYS WAS!" I yell at no one. I fall on my knees, cutting them in the process. They heal instantly.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?! THE STUPID WEREWOLF GENE DIDN'T EVEN SAVE HIM! IT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE US PROTECTORS! WE HEAL INSTANTLY AND TURN INTO WOLVES! WOLVES! WHY COULDN'T HIS WOLF PROTECT HIM!" I yell, sobbing into my hands. I feel arms wrap around me, and help me stand. I get led to the couch, and shoved down.

"Jacob Uley, you better calm down right now. You have a niece and a wife that love you. You have the pack. Just tell us what to do," Leah says firmly.

"Help me, please," I whimper, the tears finally falling.

"Alright. Paul, do you want to go to Bella's room and talk to her?"

"Yes, please."

"Fourth door on the right. Down the hall."

"Thanks."

**Paul's POV**

I walk down the hall and stop at the fourth door on the right. I just stand there, wondering if I should walk in or not. When I open the door, it's empty.

This is so not good.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Paul's POV

I just stand there, in the open doorway, not knowing what to do. My imprint is not here. Her scent is strong, meaning she was here, but then again, it is her bedroom. What the hell am I supposed to do?

Turning around, I walk back into the living room. I just stand there, again. Jacob is crying into Leah's shoulder, and she is rubbing his back soothingly. The rest of the pack is standing around the room, just staring at their alpha. Everyone is silent.

"Jared, can I talk to you?" I say, trying to keep my voice from quivering. I am seconds away from totally freaking out.

"Uh, sure," he says, getting up from a chair he is sitting in. He follows me outside, and that's when I lose it.

"Dude, calm down. You gotta calm down, I can't understand you. Paul!" Jared yells, placing his hands on my shoulder. "What's the matter?!"

"Sh-she's gone! Bella's g-gone!" I sob, shaking.

"What?"

"My imprint ran away and I have no idea where she is!"

"Stay here."

Sitting down, I wrap my arms around my legs and cry. Jacob's outburst scared me. I had no idea how bad this situation was. I guess that Bella has gone through a lot in her childhood. How am I supposed to help her?

"Paul, are you alright?" Embry asks, walking toward me.

"N-no. I'm not. Bella's gone and I have no idea where she is. Jacob is freaking out and that scared me. And-and I don't know what to do!" I yell, burying my head in my hands.

"Alright, listen up. We'll split up to find her. Jacob can't know about this," Jared says, taking charge. "Alright, Embry and Quil, take the south border. Seth, Brady, and Cole, take the north. Um, rest of us take the west. Paul, are you alright by yourself on the east side?" Jared says, looking at me warily.

I take a calming breath and stand up. I took my shirt off and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find my imprint.

"Everyone phases and heads off in different directions. I remain silent as I run to the east side of the border. Everyone else is talking about different things. Bella, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Bella again. Wow.

I run past a tree, but skid to a stop, and run into another tree.

**Ow**, I think.

_Dude, careful. Don't want to hurt yourself now,_ most of the pack thinks.

**Oh, shut up.**

I run back to that tree and sniff it. It has Bella's scent. I follow the scent down a path for awhile, and then I see her. She's just sitting there, on a rock. Her shoes are beside her, and she has her feet in the river. She's look down at the water. She sniffles. I phase back to my human form and put my clothes back on. Walking out of the trees, I sit beside her. She looks at me from the corner of her eyes and nods her head. We don't talk.

"You know, your uncle is really worried about you," I say softly.

"Who cares. Besides no one in my family cares about me," Bella says.

"That's not true, Bella. Your family does love you, so much. You just have to see it."

"Then why would they leave me here?"

"I don't know."

We become silent again.

"This is my favorite place, you know. My dad and I always came here when I was little," she whispers, looking at me.

"What did you guys do here?"

"He taught me to swim here. I took my first steps here. We just played all the time when we were here."

"Well, that's good. And that shows you that your father loved you. He cared enough to take the time with you. To spend time with you and make you happy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, look how you turned out. You are a lovely, beautiful girl. From what I heard, you've had a hard life, but you've kept it together. That is the part that you and your father share."

"Oh."

"I wished that I had that. A father like yours," I whisper.

"Really? One that goes off to war and never returns?" Bella says, swaying her feet.

"Yeah. My father is a lousy ass. He's abusive and never gets caught. He left my mom and I when I was eight."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm actually glad he left. I would rather have no father than an abusive one."

"Oh."

"Why won't you accept other people's help?" I ask, looking over at Bella.

"Because I don't want to appear weak. I promised my father I would be strong. I _promised_ him. I can't break my promise."

"You know, you can still keep your promise. Being strong isn't just about being on your own. Seeking help may look weak to some people, but it doesn't look weak to me. Admitting that you need help is probably the strongest thing in the world. You don't need to be alone in this," I say, taking her hand.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Paul."

"You know, you speak very well for your age. You are really mature, as a matter a fact," I say, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Ha! Yeah, I get that a lot. My family swears that I was born at forty."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember my dad calling me Little Miss Grown-Up. It always made me laugh."

"That is hilarious."

"Yeah."

We stay silent for a little while after that. Just looking at the water, the trees, and flowers, each other. I feel a rain drop, and look up at the sky. The clouds are black.

"Come on, let's get you home," I say, standing up.

"Can you carry me?" Bella asks, looking up at me speechlessly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep! How about a piggy back ride?"

"Oh, alright."

"Yay!"

"Alright, hop up."

"One, two, three."

"Oof, you're heavy."

"Oh, shut up and carry me home."

"Yes, m'mam."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Paul's POV

_She's the sun that shines down on me_

_The oxygen that breathes life into me_

_The cause of the twinkle in my eye_

_The reason for the smile on my face_

_ She's the reason why I stay alive_

_The flower in her hair so pretty_

_The big brown eyes so carefree and dearThe smile on those wonderful lips_

_ She's the love of my life_

_The sun and oxygen_

_The perfect one for me_

_The one I want to marry_

I stare down at those words, those blasted words. I angrily fold up the piece of paper and stuff it into the shoe box that has other papers just like it. Lined-papers filled with useless and stupid words. Words that I can't express because they are "inappropriate." Not only that, but I can't even let her know about them! I can't tell Bella how I really feel because she is four years younger than me and that would be considered, well, oh never mind. I hate thinking about that, it makes me depressed and angry.

I shove the shoebox back into the corner of my closet just in time when the door opened. My mother walks carrying a basket of clean clothes. She sets it on my bed and looks around my room with a disgruntled look on her face. When she meets my gaze, her face softens up and she walks up to me. Wrapping her arms around my waist, she gives me a squeeze of reassurance. I hug her small frame tightly to me.

"So, you've been writing again," my mother asks me, letting go.

"Yeah. I just can't get her off my mind theses past couple of days. I mean like, she's growing up and maturing and it's just getting harder and harder," I say, picking up some of the balled up pieces of paper off of the floor and throwing them in the trash.

"Paul, you'll live. Trust me. Quil has to wait just as long as you."

"Yeah."

My mother looks at me before sitting down on my bed. I go to her and lay down, placing my head in her lap. She smoothes out my hair with her small, calloused hand.

"Paul, Bella is fifteen years old. She's just started highschool; her life is practically just beginning. She's going to need advice that I can say that she will want from you, not from her aunt and uncle. And you are going to have to deal with it when boys start to ask her out and she comes to you for boy advice," my mom laughs, smiling down at my scowling face when she mentions the boys. "You know it's true. Bella is a quite the hottie."

"Oh my god! MOM! You did not just say that!"

"What? You said it in one of your many journals."

"You read my journals?!"

"Of course I did, you dimwit! How could I not when I have a werewolf for a son who imprinted when he was fourteen?! You stopped talking freely all the time. You became so serious."

"Well, I kind of had too. Protecting my imprint is the most important thing to me."

"Oh alright. I've seen that I have been replaced as the most important thing. How sad," my mother sniffs.

"Oh, mom. You will always be one of the most important people in my life."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now get those clean clothes in that closet of yours and put them in nicely!"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Yes you are!" My mother laughs from down the hall.

I smile slightly as a memory of mine comes across my mind as I pick up the first article of clothing.

_Bella and I had just run into my house soaking wet. We were at the beach together and lost track of time before it started to pour. We were laughing. Bella was piggy backing on my back; it's become a habit of ourselves for Bella to piggy back ride on my back._

_She had a backpack that had dry clothes in it, so she changed into those in the bathroom while I changed in my room. I was putting away clean clothes when she walked in. I caught my breath when I saw her. Twelve year old Bella was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue, off the shoulder flowy shirt. She had black UGGs on her feet. She looked adorable, especially with the messy mop of wet hair on top of her head._

_ "What are you looking at?" She grumbles, walking to my closet and grabbing my baseball sweatshirt. I am pretty sure my heart has just stopped at the sight of her wearing my clothes. "Hello? Earth to Paul?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Oh, forget it."_

_ "No, tell me. You've had something on your mind practically the entire day."_

_ Bella is silent for awhile, just staring off into nothing. I sit in front of her on my bed, pushing the basket to the side._

_ "What did you do, um, when your dad left?" Bella whispers._

_ "I comforted my mom. I took up a job to help pay the bills and kept my grades up. Eventually I convinced my mom to move us back here, where I was originally born to get away from the place where my father caused us pain. Bella, does this have anything to do with your parents?"_

_ "Maybe."_

_ "Have I ever told you about this legend? The Wishing Flower?"_

_ Bella shakes her head no._

_ "Well, there is this flower. It's white and if you blow all of the little feather like things off, you make a wish. If you do this every night, eventually that wish will come true. But it has to be the same wish."_

_"Did you ever use it?"_

_ "Yeah, I did."_

_ "What did you wish for?"_

_ "That someone would do something about my dad. I couldn't handle it anymore."_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "Don't be. I'm glad he left."_

_ "Oh."_

_"Hey kids, do you want some cookies? There fresh out of the oven," my mom calls from the kitchen. Bella jumps up from the bed and runs out the door._

_ "YES!"_

_ I laugh to myself as I follow her out. Bella sure does love her cookies._

Ring! Ring!

I rummage in my pockets for my phone when I finally come back to the present.

"Hello?" I ask, clearing my throat.

"Um, can I come over Paul?" Bella asks me.

"Oh, yeah! Bella, you know you can come over any time."

"Okay. I'm at your front door."

"Just walk in the house, Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, walk through the front door. I'm in my room."

"Okay."

"So, what does a fifteen year old girl doing here on a Friday afternoon? Shouldn't you be out partying or something?" I ask, still putting clothes away.

"No, I'm just a freshman. Um, can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything, Bella."

"Um, does it matter if it's about boys?"

I still at her words momentarily before continuing to put clothes away. "Uh, sure. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have this crush on this guy. And he kind of asked me out on a date today…" Bella says, blushing.

Oh dear lord, if I don't phase I will be amazed with myself.

"What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

I'm going to kill this kid.

"Isn't that one of the guys that bullied you when you were younger?"

"Um, well, yeah. But he's changed, a lot. He's really nice, and cute. He even got Mike to stop bullying me. I just don't know what to do. I mean like, should I say yes?"

Uh oh. I might actually phase. I take a deep breath, clench my fists, and squeeze my eyes shut. After a while I calm down and then turn back around. I become confused when I don't see Bella in the room.

"Bella?!" I can, walking into the hall. I start laughing when I see her with a plate of peanut butter blossoms in her hand.

"What? Your mom said she had cookies and I decided to take some."

"Or all of them."

"Oh, shut up."

"Since when did you start swearing?"

"Since you got hotter than when I first met you," Bella says, and then her eyes go wide. She stares at me mortified at what she said.

She shoves the plate of cookies toward me and then takes off running. I hear the front door slam open and Bella's running feet. I eat a cookie in a daze as I walk into my bedroom and close the door. I smile to myself. My imprint just called me hot.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry, but this is a small chapter! I've been having a little bit of writer's block and a lot of school work to catch up on! Enjoy! **

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

Oh my god! I did _not_ just call_ the_ Paul Lahote hot! I couldn't have! I shouldn't have! Dear lord, he's fricken' nineteen for gods sakes! And I'm fifteen!

My converse slap against the damp concrete as I run to Claire's and Susan's bikes next to the door. Good, all of my best friends are here.

"CLAIRE! SPENCER! SUSAN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I hear running feet as Claire, Spencer, and Susan run down the stairs. They are in front of me in seconds. I just look at them in shock; they are covered in mud.

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" I ask, looking at their muddy clothes.

"Quil and Embry decided to play a joke on us when we were in the woods," Claire grumbles, grimacing when she feels her muddy hair.

"I think I might kill Embry for this," Susan growls, glaring at something behind me.

I turn around and jump when I see Quil, Embry, and Paul. They're all smirking, with their arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. I back up until I'm standing next to my friends. Four fifteen year olds glaring at two smirking twenty-three year olds and a nineteen year old. Everyone is silent.

"Come on, Susan, we were just having fun!" Embry whines, rolling his eyes.

"You splattered my new clothes with mud, you ass!"

Embry scowls at the curse, walking up to Susan and staring down at her. Susan glares up at him defiantly. I can already tell this is not going to end well. Embry has been acting like an older brother to Susan ever since I can remember. This year, though, he's been acting more like an over protective boyfriend. Or protector. Or whatever you want to call it.

"Susan Loraine Sarin, did you just call me an ass?" Embry asked, a little too calmly for my liking. Apparently for Susan, too, from the look of her gulping and taking a step back.

"I, uh, um," Susan stutters.

"Well?" Embry asks, his face holding no expression.

"I, uh."

"Alright, I'm taking you home and we are going to talk about this."

"What? No! I just got here!"

"Yes, and now we're leaving."

"Why?! You are not the boss of me!"

"Alrighty, let's go," Embry says, picking Susan up. He slings her over his shoulder, turns around, and walks out the front door.

"Embry Call! You put me down right now!" I can hear Susan shriek. I just stare at her, not knowing what to do at this moment. Susan has resided to pounding Embry on the back and kicking her legs in the air.

"I'll see you boys at the bonfire tonight!" Embry yells over his other shoulder.

"Okay," Quil and Paul say back.

Quil raises his eyebrows at Claire and Spencer.

"I, uh, just remembered…that I, uh, have to go to a place. For Brady. I have to go get his, uh, laundry. I'll see you girls later," Spencer says, and then runs out the front door.

"Claire. Upstairs. Now." Quil says, walking toward her. Claire nods her head to me and turns around. Quil leads her upstairs. I hear running water.

"Do you want me to follow you to my house or yours?" I grumble, crossing my arms.

"My house. We have to talk."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't have to follow you, you know."

"Yes, you do. Now come on."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will pick you up and carry you there."

"Alright, I'm coming."

"What?"

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I say, jumping in place at the bottom of the porch steps.

"Okay, let's go."

I follow Paul to his house, and wait.

Paul's POV

I laugh to myself really quietly so that no one else can hear. It's comical, really, the way Embry interacts with Susan. They are at that stage when he doesn't really know how to act. It's hard, choosing between being the protector or the older brother figure. Trust me, I thought it was impossible.

I almost laughed out loud when Embry picked Susan up and carried her outside. I can only imagine what they are going to be talking about. Spencer got out of here pretty quickly, so I guess that's good. Ha! Seth is going to have fun with him when he gets old enough, considering Spencer is his imprint. Brady and Collin almost killed him if it weren't for Leah, who is always there to save her little brother. Quil took Claire upstairs for a talk, also, so I guess Bella and I should get going.

"Come one, Bells, let's go," I say, opening the door open for her. She walks past me, grumbling about something. I think it was that us boys always ruin the fun or something like that.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Seth's POV

_Wow_, I think, _Spencer has a cool room. Definitely cooler than mine was when I was fifteen._

Spencer's room is red, and his bedding is black. He has hard wooden floors and a dark wooden band going around his room, with the wall below being the same wood. I take a deep breath, and smell the oak. Nice. He has wooden beams on the ceiling that have built-in lights into them. Speaking of built-ins, the entire wall next the door is built-in bookcases as well as a desk. The same oak wood, too. It's interesting, really. He doesn't have any posters of girls or women around his room. He just has pictures of albums and movies and stuff. Then again, he is my imprint, so it makes sense.

"Seth, maybe you shouldn't be in here," Collin says, walking up behind me.

"Why not?" I grumble, annoyed at being interrupted of my inspection. It's so hard to get information about your imprint at times.

"Because Spencer is riding down the street on his bike as we speak," Brady says, cleaning his hands on a dishtowel.

"Alright then, lets go," I say, walking out and closing his bedroom door. Collin and I walk into the kitchen just as the front door opens. Spencer walks in, his hair wind blown. Oh god, Seth calm down right now!

"You okay, Spence? You took a little shocked," Collin says, throwing him a piece of corn bread. Spencer catches it in his hands and pops it into his mouth. He's been growing a lot lately, and still a good nine inches shorter than my 6'2'' height.

"No. I was over at Claire's with Susan when Bella showed up yelling about something. And then Paul, Embry, and Quil showed up and we all got in trouble. Well, technically Bella showed up after the three boys, who decides to have a mud fight with us," he says, eating the rest of his cornbread.

It's not until he mentions the mud fight that I realize he is covered in mud from head to toe. I try not to laugh, but I can't suppress the grin that grows across my face. He looks hilarious.

"Spencer, go take a shower before dinner," Brady yells from the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Spencer asks, not moving.

"Fish."

"Ugh, again? Why?"

"Because you need to eat other food besides pizza."

"What else is there?"

"Chicken, rice, cornbread, vegetables, and potatoes."

"Why so much food?" Spencer asks, his eyes widening at the amount of food he sees in the kitchen.

"Because we have guests coming over."

Spencer perks at that. "Who?"

"Bella's family, Claire and Susan, Paul, Embry, Quil. Some other people too," Brady says, glancing at Spencer as he groans. "Spencer, shower. Now."

"Yes, dad," Spencer mumbles, turning around and walking up the stairs. Brady groans out at the word 'dad.'

When Spencer is out of earshot, I turn around to Brady. He's leaning forward on the counter with his arms outstretched, hands clenching the edge. His head is bent down and his eyes are shut.

"You okay, Brady?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. No. I don't know," Brady says, straightening up.

"Maybe we should tell him the truth, Brady," Collin says quietly.

"Really? And how do you expect him to react? That the man that he was named after, the man that was his own father, was a complete and utter ass? That he is in jail and on death row for murdering his own wife? In front of his two oldest sons? With a baby just upstairs? How do you think he would handle that?" Brady growls, turning his glare on Collin.

Collin gulps and takes a step back. "I guess you're right," he mutters. He sits down in one of the bar stools with a heavy sigh.

I just stand there, shocked. I knew something happened with Brady, Collin, Spencer's parents, but only the Alpha, Beta and Elders know what exactly happened. I was just told that their dad walked out on them and their mom passed away. I didn't know that their dad murdered their mom and is in jail.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, sitting in the bar stool next to Collin. I reach out to touch his shoulder but he flinches. I pull my hand away.

"I don't want your pity. I get enough of it from the others as it is," Collin grumbles.

"Collin, be nice," Brady says, taking a deep breathe and unclenching his hands.

"It's just so hard to know that other people know. And that a lot of them didn't think you were fit to raise me or Spencer. They thought you were unstable with all your anger problems back then," Collin says, tearing a napkin into little pieces.

"Well, I was unstable. I phased right after I heard his explanation in court. I was beyond pissed off," Brady says, taking the potatoes out of the oven.

"So, Spencer knows nothing about this?" I ask.

"No," Brady says, "and we weren't planning on telling him."

"Why not?"

"Because we told him another story. A happier one, or at least, a better one than what actually happened. What else could we say? He never know them. Never got to see what an ass our dad was, and never got to see how wonderful our mom was. Never got to see her comforting smile or feel her protectiveness or a kiss on the cheek. Never got to hear her tell animated stories like she did to Collin and I. He was only a week old when everything happened."

"Oh. What'd you tell him?"

"That our parents got in a car accident. I said that a deer ran across the road and dad swerved to avoid it. That the car flipped over the railing and into a ditch. Collin added that they died instantly."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad he's in jail. That ass deserves it. I just wish Spencer got to know Mom a bit better. At least remember her from his own memories, not just pictures," Collin says.

"Wait, but you don't have any pictures around the house of your parents."

"Well, we don't. But we have a lot of photo albums up in the attic. I guess Spencer went up there to try and find an old radio that was Collin's when he was younger for some project he and Bella were doing. Looked in the wrong box and found all the family albums. Mom loved making them. She always said that we had to remember out history some how," Brady says, smiling at the end.

I'm about to say something else but then Brady shakes his head no, and points upstairs and then to his ear. I close my mouth and listen. Spencer is walking down the stairs. When he reaches the kitchen, Brady, Collin, and I are talking about the bonfire for this weekend. He grabs a piece of cornbread and begins eating it, just listening.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Jacob's POV**

"Uncle Jake! Can I bring Daisy to Brady's? I want to show my friends the new trick I taught him!" I hear Bella yell from upstairs, her closet in fact.

"No!" I yell from the kitchen, placing the last of the cookies into the basket. I already ate one cookie, and Leah is already looking at me suspiciously. I can't risk getting caught.

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Aunt Leah!"

"Jake, just let her bring the dog. I'm sure Brady will be fine with it. Since, you know, he's a dog too," Leah says, cracking a smile. I scowl at her attempted joke. She's been acting very weird lately, even more so when Bella is around her. Very protective, mmhh, maybe she's started acting like a mother figure. No, she's been doing that since Bella was three. It has to be something…

"Jake," Leah says, waving her hand in front of my face. I snap out of my thoughts and look at her, confused.

"What?"

"Are you going to let Bella bring Daisy to Brady's party?"

"Uh, sure," I say, not even realizing what I am saying.

"YES!" I hear my niece, running down the stairs. "THANK YOU, UNCLE JAKE!" She says, kissing me on the cheek. I see Bella grab her jacket and backpack and runs out the door with Daisy following behind her. "I'll meet you guys at Brady's!" Bella yells over her shoulder.

I just stare after her, not knowing what to do. When did she grow up? It just seems like yesterday that I got custody of her, a little three year old girl who just lost her parents.

"Yes, she did. But you raised her, and have done a great job so far," Leah says, pecking my lips.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask, pulling her into my arms.

"Yes."

"Mmhh," I say, nuzzling her neck. I inhale deep at her pulse point, and I feel Leah stiffen. I inhale again, detecting something. What is it? It's still Leah, mostly. What is it? Inhaling again, it clicks. No…

"Leah, are you pregnant?" I ask, searching her eyes.

"Um, maybe?" Leah says, not looking me in the eyes.

"Leah," I say sternly.

"Yes," she whispers, still not looking at me.

I feel my breathe hitch as I stare at my beautiful wife. We've been trying for awhile, but it's just been a little stressful around the house. Especially with Bella being a sophomore in high school and being a pain, sometimes. It's more of been the fact that I have been busy with work, actually.

Turning Leah's head to look at me, I lean my head down and kiss her. I throw as much love as I can into the kiss to show her how happy I am. We both break apart panting, and I place my hand on her stomach.

"Hey, there, peanut," I coo down at her stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"Jacob, he can't hear you," Leah says, blushing.

"Well, we can at least try. Besides, the child is going to be part wolf, so it's going to have super hearing. Wait, did you say it's a he? When did you find out the sex? And where was I?!" Jacob says, a little hurt.

"Oh, calm your balls, mister. I don't know if he's a he. I just think he's a boy. He's going to grow up big and strong, like his papa."

"Well, in that case, I think she's a girl. A little Leah running around here," I say, pecking my wife's lips.

"Or a little Bella," Leah says, smirking at me.

My eyes widen, remembering how tiring it was to chase Bella everywhere 24/7. Dear lord, this child is going to be interesting.

"And I thought you would want a boy. You are already outnumbered as it is," Leah says, extracting herself from my arms. Or at least, trying to.

"Nope. I think I would like a little Leah running around. We can always have a boy later."

"Who says if I want another?"

"You told me you wanted, like, four kids!"

"I did, but let's get through this one first. And get Bella through high school and hopefully collage," Leah says, finally stepping out of my arms. She grabs the basket, which I take immediately.

"I got this," I say, taking the keys from her also.

"Are you going to treat me as if I'm an invalid?" Leah says, putting her hands on her hips. "You know I am perfectly capable of doing things myself!"

"Yeah, I know, but…Well, you're pregnant," I say, poking her stomach. She frowns.

"We will have to talk about this, you know."

"Why?"

"Because I will not distract you from your job as a protector! Or my job as one!"

"You will not be doing that job until our baby is born," I growl, clenching my hands.

Leah huffs, and I raise my eyebrow at her. She glares at me, and then relents.

"Oh, alright. I won't patrol or phase when I am pregnant. But I get to do other things, like drive," she says, motioning for the keys.

"But-" I start to protest.

"I will let you drive me back the ever, oh-so-short ride home," Leah tempts. I sigh, but hand her the car keys. She giggles as she kisses me on the cheek and runs around the car to the driver's side. She hops in, and starts it. I take her hand in mine and kiss our entwined hands as I look out at the blurring trees.

**Bella's POV**

I run into Spencer's house, followed closely by Daisy. She immediately attacks Seth, who gave her to me in the first place. While the others are laughing, I grab Spencer and drag him upstairs. We are soon joined by Claire and Susan.

"Alright, so, what's the plan? How are we going to get revenge on three buffoons?" Susan asks, jumping in her seat. She's been wanting to kick Embry's arse ever since he carried her home. I stifle a laugh.

"How about we take all of the food? They seem rather attached to it," Spencer says, writing it down.

"Yeah, we could do that, or throw mud pies in all of their faces," Claire suggests.

"That too."

"How about we do both and tie them up? In nothing but their boxers?" I say, smirking evilly.

"Wow, you are evil, Bella," Spencer says, laughing.

"Hey, it's better than your idea," I snap.

"Alright, alright. So we have a plan," Claire says.

"Can we start now?" Susan asks, jumping to her feet.

"Why not?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

**Jacob's POV**

The pack has been listening to the four teenagers upstairs since we had heard Spencer's bedroom door slam shut. All of the back is here, well, except for Embry, Quil, and Paul, the intended victims. We all laugh as we hear their final plan, quieting down when they come running down the stairs. Bella, Susan, Claire, and Spencer stop when they see us, looking suspicious. They all shrug at the same time before walking to the backyard.

We all continue to laugh, that is, until we hear yelling from the back yard. Rushing out, I see Bella, Susan, Claire, and Spencer throwing mud pies at Embry, Quil, and Paul. The latter three are cowering behind each other while the teenagers attack them.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys**! **Sorry for not updating lately! My internet has been acting funky. A box got over heated or something other like that, so yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

One year later...

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Have you ever liked someone older than you? Or someone that has known you for a really long_ time?_ Who knows all of your secrets and all of your wants? Who practically saved your life before you could end it? No, you possibly could not have because you are a book! A stupid book that doesn't work _at all.

Ripping the page out of the little book, I rip it into shreds, and throw it in the fire. I think about it, and then take the book and throw it in the fire as well. The diary wasn't helping with me _expressing _my feelings. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to see that stupid psychiatrist in the first place! But nnnnnoooo! Stupid, Paul Lahote just had to talk me into it! Why?!

I groan as I flop down on my bed. I can hear Jacob chasing little Raymond James, or RJ, as I like to call him, around downstairs. He's refusing to take his bath, again. Apparently, I did the same thing when I was little. BJ is almost one years old; his birthday day is December 22. I love him to death. Best little cousin ever! Then again, he is my only cousin, but whatever.

I just turned sixteen in August, and that was an amazing party! We had it on the beach and it was actually one of those rare sunny days! All of my friends and I slept on the beach under the stars, until it started poring rain. We decided to scare the grown-ups and hide somewhere until morning. We ended up falling asleep in the cave we were hiding in and my uncle, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and a few others came in and yelled _BOO! _at us and we all woke up, screming. Aaahhh, good memories.

I pick up my school book, which just happens to be the Tribe's history/legends book. Why did I have to choose this as an elective? It's _boring_, and everyone knows that the legends aren't true. Maybe it's boring because I already know about our tribe's history. Yep, that has got to be the answer. Then again, I really didn't have a choice. My uncle, Jacob Uley, is the chief of the Quiliete tribe. Billy Black was, but he passed away when I was little with no living descendants.

"Bella! Can you get down here please! I need help with getting RJ in the bathtub!" I hear Uncle Jake say.

I sigh as I get up, knowing that once I get down there, RJ will be in the bathtub within minutes.

_Five minutes later…_

"Now, was that really so hard?" I ask my uncle, wiping my hands on a towel.

"Why does he actually do what he's supposed to when he's with his mom or you? Why not me?" he asks, pouting slightly. Uncle Jake is looking at his son playing in the bathtub while he leans against the doorframe.

"I don't know. Maybe you just aren't skilled in that department. Besides, it's a woman's job to take care of the kids mostly," I say, turning around. I yelp when I feel my uncle's arms wrap around me, trapping me.

"I don't think so. I did a damn well job raising you. Now go and finish your homework if you want to go to see that movie with Edward tonight," Uncle Jake says, letting me go and pushing me out of the bathroom. I huff as I turn around, only to realize that the door is closed.

Stomping up the stairs, I do as he asked and finish the damn legend book.

What an incredibly boring movie! Gosh, how could a movie get that boring! And usually I love romance movies! But this one, I have to say, most boring by far! What the hell did I ever let Edward Cullen convince me into all of those stupid romance movies! They were all stupid now that I think about it. This one, though, tops the cake.

Boy meets girl, boy looses girl, boys gets girl back, boy gets her pregnant, and then he wants nothing to do with her! It makes me beyond pissed off! Yes, the story line was okay, but seriously, I predicted everything! Every single fucking thing! And the two main characters had no chemistry at all! Pissed off I tell you!

"So, where do you want to get dinner?" Edward asks me, opening my door for me.

"I think I need to go home," I say. "I don't feel that well."

_Liar liar, pants on fire!_ My inner voice yells at me.

**SHUT UP!**

_Go sit down on a telephone wire!_

**I said SHUT UP!**

_Nope!_

** SHUT. UP!**

_Ugh, fine. Your no fun._

**Doesn't sound quiet here.**

"Bella?" Edward asks, looking at me before turning the key in the ignition.

"Hhmm?" I say, getting pulled out of my inner conversation.

"You okay?"

"No. Can you just drive me home please?"

"Sure," Edward mumbles, pulling out of the parking lot.

It's silent during the hour ride from Seattle to Forks, and another ten minutes to La Push. I just stare out the window, not paying attention to what Edward is talking about. Probably the movie, and how he felt bad for the poor, helpless, oh-so-easy-to-get-in-her-pants girl. And that he wouldn't never do that. Pfft, please! Like he actually cares! All through our relationship, I've had to be the good girl and always follow whatever the Mr. Edward Cullen said or did. Well, you know what, I'm _DONE!_

"Edward," I say when he walks me up the front steps of my house.

"Yes?" He asks politely, staring at me lovingly. I have to fight myself to not shiver.

"I don't want to be with you anymore," I say, looking at him straight in the eye. I am scared shitless. I've seen Edward mad before, and trust me, you don't want to see it. He put a guy in the hospital because he was looking at me funny. Yeah, definitely scared shitless.

"What?" he asks me, his eyes wide and his skin tone paler.

"I don't want to date you anymore, Edward," I say, my voice quivering. His eyes narrow as he stalks toward me, and I back up until my back hits the house. _Oh god_, I think, _maybe you should have done this at school, Bella. Where there are witnesses._

"What did you say to me?" Edward growls at me, putting his hands on either side of my head. No escape now.

"I-I want to break up with y-you," I whimper, closing my eyes. Oh god, please leave me alone! Please!

"But I don't want to break up with you," he says. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Disgusting.

"I know, but I don't like you anymore."

"And I love you. I love you enough for both of us until you can love me again," he says, his lips at my ear. Shiver.

"I know. But I don't love you and I don't want to be with you anymore!" I yell at Edward, trying to push him off me.

"No," Edward growls, kissing my neck. I continue to struggle.

"I think you should get off her," someone growls. Edward breaks away from me and turns around. I see who it is under his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Edward asks, crossing his arms. This is _so_ not good.

"I said, you should get off her."

**Please tell me this isn't happening.**

"Why should I? She's my girlfriend," Edward says, pulling me into his side.

_Oh, this is happening!_ my inner voice says.

"I think you should leave," the same voice says.

**Oh no.**

_Maybe we should leave?_

**How do you expect me to escape Mr. Demon over here?!**

_How am I supposed to know! This is your body! Do what you want with it!_

**Grrrr…**

_Don't growl at me. I know you like these inner conversations to make decision._

**Shut up.**

Silence.

"Come on, Bella. I'll take you to dinner," Edward says, dragging me down the steps and to his car.

"Let go of her," Paul growls, shaking.

"No, dog," Edward growls back, shoving me in the car and taking a protective stance in front of me.

"I said, get away from her!" Paul yells, really shaking now.

"No."

RRRRIIIPPP! GRRRR….. And the fight begins. But the opponents…wait…what the fuck?!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

** Bella's POV**

Staring. That's all I can do, stare. I don't scream. I don't throw things. I don't threaten to call the cops. All I do is stare. Paul is kneeling in front of me, checking to see if I'm alright. I'm perfectly fine physically, since he nods his head in approval, but I am scarred for life mentally. I mean like, I just saw a guy I like turn into a giant fucking wolf and tear apart the guy I was dating! And then burn him to pieces! Who does that!

"Bella?" Paul asks me, not touching me.

I just stare at him. I don't think I can bring myself to talk to him, or anyone.

"Bella, can you please get out of his car?" Paul asks me, opening the door wider with a frown on his face.

I get out of the car and just stand there. I have no idea what's going on. I have no idea what to do. I stand here, in front of a worried Paul, shivering. I feel, nothing. I feel nothing at all! The last time I felt this way was, well, when I realized that my parents were never going to come back.

Paul reaches out to touch my cheek, but I take a step back. Hurt flickers over his features, but he covers it by looking worried. He tries to wrap his arm around my shoulders to try and get me warm, but I just turn around and run. I run to Spencer's house because it's closest, but I also just want his comfort. Spencer is the kind of kid that listen, but doesn't really question. He's there for you all the time, no matter what. He sees the situation from all angles, and then gives in his point of view. I just need him right now.

"Bella?" Brady exclaims when I run through the door. I don't bother to say anything. Taking the stairs two at a time, I fall into Spencer's surprised arms as he walks out of his bedroom. He pulls me into his room and sits on the bed, comforting me. I'm a crying, blubbering mess. I can't seem to get control of myself.

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake, honey, what do you think about this one? It's really pretty," Leah says, holding up a piece tiffany jewelry. It's a beautiful necklace, actually.

Right now, Leah and I are shopping for Claire's sixteenth birthday present. It's tradition that the godparents give their goddaughter a piece of jewelry, and Leah decided to get it at Tiffany's. So, we've been here for about forty-five minutes, looking at pieces of different jewelry.

"I think that's the one, Leah," I say, looking at the silver chain with the beautiful locket. The locket is heart shaped, with a flower that has a diamond in the middle. It's beautiful."I think so too. Come on, let's get it," Leah says, turning around and walking to the counter. I push RJ's stroller as I follow her, and then hand the nice lady my credit card. We are just going into a children's shoes store when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out of my pocket and glance at the collar ID. It's Brady. Why would Brady be calling me? It's his day off.

"Hello?" I say, tucking RJ's blanket closer around him. He's been asleep since three in the afternoon, and it's six seven now.

"We have a situation here, Jacob. It's bad, like, really bad," Brady says, worry clearly heard in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked, instantly on alert.

"Bella came over here about half an hour ago. I thought it was just a normal visit, but I went upstairs to check on them and I heard Bella crying. She mentioned that Paul turned into his silver wolf and that he fought and killed Edward. Jacob, Bella just witnessed Paul phasing and him killing her boyfriend."

"What?!" I ask, stepping up fast. Leah looks at me, startled, and gives me a questioning look.

"Um, Jake? Paul just got here. Want me to let him see Bella?" Brady asks me.

"No, don't let him see her. I want to talk to him about what happened and then I want to take Bella home. Lea and I will be there in thirty minutes," I say, walking out of the store with Leah pushing the stroller. Hanging up, I start the car and begin to drive to La Push.

"What happened," Leah asks, rummaging for RJ's toy wolf that he loves to death. She sets it in his lap and watches RJ wrap his arms around it, still sleeping.

"Edward Culler was changed, apparently, but he was totally in control. He took Bella to a movie tonight, but we were here when he picked her up. He dropped her off and Bella tried to break up with him but he didn't want to. Paul saw them and Edward tried taking Bella. Paul phased and killed Edward. Bella saw the whole thing and ran to the Littlesea's house after Edward was killed. Paul's over there now," I growl the last part, clenching my hands around the steering wheel.

**How could Paul be that stupid? He knows better than to do what he did!**

_Yeah, but he was protecting his imprint. We would have done the same, _my wolf comments.

**He just scared his imprint. He might lose her after this.**

_Then we can't let that happen._

**It's not between the three of us. It's between the two of them.**

_Ugh, fine. But we still get to help._

**Shut up. Leah's trying to talk to me.**

"Okay. Just drop me and RJ off at home and you get Bella," Leah says, strangely calm.

"Why are you so calm about all of this?" I ask, staring at her.

"Oh, I'm not. I want to rip Paul to pieces right now but I have a son to take care of," Leah says, turning around to look at RJ.

**Bella's POV**

I cringe every time I hear the front door slam open. Spencer rubs my back soothingly, whispering comforting words in my ear. I'm curled up in his arms, lying against the headboard under the covers. We can hear the yelling coming from downstairs. It scared me, brings back to many memories.

Spencer and I jump when his bedroom door opens, and we see Susan and Claire come in in their pajamas. They look pissed off, but when they see me, they run right to me. I start the whole crying fest, again. I just can't stop crying. And I hate it.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Susan asks me, crying too.

"I don't know. My world just turned upside down. The boy I like just turned into a giant wolf and killed my ex-boyfriend. And that said ex-boyfriend is, was apparently a fricken' vampire!" I yell, shaking.

"Wait, like-"

"You guys are wanted downstairs," Collin says, opening the door.

"I'm not going downstairs," I say stubbornly, crossing my arms. Spencer rolls his eyes and picks me up, carrying me. "Why are you so cruel?" I say, giving him a playful shrug.

"Because I want answers, and I think you need them too," Spencer says, setting me down on the couch. He sits on one side of me and Claire sits on the other, with Susan by her side.

"What do you guys know about the legends?" Jacob asks us, staring at the four of us intently.

"Well, some of the Quiliete people can turn into wolves, and they are the protectors. They protect La Push and its people from vampires," Spencer says, clasping his hands together and looking at Seth right in the eyes.

"And there's this thing called imprinting," Claire whispers, looking at Quil knowingly.

"And it means when the wolf finds it's other half," Susan says, looking at Embry.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but I stay silent looking at my hands.

"Bella, the legends are true," Jacob whispers, walking forward.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it happen. I saw Paul phase into this giant wolf and kill Edward, who was turned. And you let me go out with him! And apparently, Seth imprinted on Spencer, Quil imprinted on Claire, Embry imprinted on Susan, and Paul imprinted on me. And all of you didn't tell us a anything about it! Oh, and apparently it's really hard to kill wolves and vampires!" I yell, fuming.

All of them are silent, shocked.

"Are all of you guys wolves?" I ask, glaring. They nod their heads.

"Then answer this. Was my father a wolf?" I say, looking at my uncle.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. Apparently, my internet has decided that it hates me and refuses to work most of the week. I've also just been having hard week emotionally. Anyways, I'm getting better and all that fun stuff, so yeah. Sssssooooo, who's ready to read Chapter 16?**

**Chapter 16**

** Bella's POV**

Silence. That is what my question is met with, silence. Great, I guess I know my answer. I've been brought up without either of my parents and I have been lied to my entire friggen' life. And it's friggen' pissing me off!

"It's nice to know that those awesome genes that you guys are so proud of and think are a blessing could not save my own father. Who was apparently the alpha and was supposed to be the strongest. I'll be outside," I say, standing up and walking out the back door. I sit on the back porch steps, elbows on knees, hands clasped, just staring down at the ground.

Hearing the door open and close, I say, "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"We don't have to talk," Paul says, sitting next me. I glance at him from the corner of my eyes to see that he's staring out into the forest. Those dark deep eyes, high cheekbones, sun-kissed skin, and that dark hair. Those lips that have a small smile on them. I look away when he glances at me, studying me.

"Do you remember when I told you about the wishing flower?" He asks me, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I think I was ten," I say. I can't look away from his eyes.

"Have you done it?"

"I did it for two years, but nothing happened. I always knew that my dad was never coming home again, so I just stopped. I mean like, what's the point in wishing in something that you know will never come true?" I whisper.

"Your dad may never come back, Bella, but there's always that hope that he will. You should pick up the flower and start wishing again. It doesn't have to be every night, it doesn't have to be every week, but you should just do it. It's better to have a tiny bit of hope than none at all."

"I know. I just don't want to get hurt if he never doesn."

We both fall silent after that, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Did you really imprint on me?" I ask, wishing that it really is true.

"Yes," Paul says, taking my hand in his.

"Why didn't you every tell me?"

"It wasn't right. This isn't even right. I'm twenty, and your sixteen, a minor. I didn't want to risk getting caught and getting put in jail. I didn't want to get taken away from you."

"Oh," I say, looking down. "Promise me something?" I whisper.

"Anything."

"Don't ever leave me. Don't you ever go off to war and die, please."

"I promise," Paul whispers, and then leans his head down. That was our first kiss.

"PAUL! Get off of my niece! She's fucking sixteen!" I can hear my uncle yell.

"And your swearing infront of minors!" Quil yells, laughing.

I pout when Paul pulls away from me, and he laughs. Giving my hand a comforting squeeze, he helps me up to my feet. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, we walk back into the house. I smile when I see Quil holding Claire and Spencer looks slightly awkward standing next to Seth, who looks happy. Not seeing Susan, I look around and find her. She's on the opposite side of the room from Embry. The poor guy has a pleading expression on his face, and Susan, well, Susan looks pissed off. This can either go really bad or really well.

"Alright, Spencer, Claire, Susan, let's go for walk," I say, walking to Susan and grabbing her hand. When the four wolves start to follow us, I turn around and glare at them. They all flinch, especially Paul. "Alone," I say sternly. The boys look hesitant, I roll my eyes.

"We should-" Paul starts.

"No," I say.

"But what it-" Quil continues.

"No," Claire says, giggling.

"There could be-," Seth whines.

"Nope," Spencer answers.

"Ple-," Embry begins.

"NO!" Susan screams, and then takes off toward the woods. Spencer, Claire, and I look at eachother, worried.

"Stay here," I say, turning on my heel and following Susan. I can hear Paul, Seth, and Quil trying to calm down a whining and Shaking Embry. We hear a ripping sound and then a heartbroken howl. Turning around, we see Embry's wolf, laying down on his stomach with his front paws over his snout. Paul, Seth, and Quil are all sitting around him, waiting.

"We should go find Susan," Spencer says, turning around. Claire and I nod our heads and continue to the clearing.

We always go to the clearing whenever one of us is upset, but only if we have another one of us with us. It's like a secret lair or something like that. When we get to the clearing, it's empty, but we know better. We start looking in the trees, and I hear Spencer whistle, meaning he found her. Walking across the clearing, I begin to climb one of the higher trees until I reach the branch where my three friends are. I sit where two branches grow apart, my back against the trunk. We sit in silence for awhile.

"Susan, why won't you accept the imprint?" Claire asks, shifting on the branch she's on.

"I can't," Susan says, fear in her eyes. "I want to. God, I fucking want to so fucking badly but I just can't."

Our eyes widen at Susan's swearing. Susan _never_ swears!

"Why not?" Spencer asks, hugging her to his side.

"It's your sister, isn't it?" I say, finally making sense of Susan's reaction. Susan's older sister, Jessica, has had a crush on Embry Call practically all her life. Embry has never liked her, but Susan would do anything for her. She looks at Jessica as if she were her role model, a bitchy role model.

Jessica and I never got along,a nd Susan gave up on us trying to get along soon after we met. I would put stuff in her drawers and spill her make-up everywhere. My favorite was when I put neon green, glow-in-the hair dye in her shampoo and conditioner. Guess what it turned her hair color?! Green! It was priceless!

"Yeah," Susan says, wiping her tears away.

"Susan, you don't need to worry about Jessica! She's in friggen' college in friggen' Florida!" I say, exasperated. I almost fall off of the tree in the process.

"But she's gonna hate me!"

"Who cares?! Susan, Jessica never really cared for you! You were her slave!"

"I guess. Yeah, your right. Maybe I will accept the imprint," Susan says, smiling slightly.

"YES!"

We all whip our heads toward the ground, but don't see anything. I swear I hear someone say something.

"Ouch!"

Yep, definitely heard something.

Leaning forward so I could see through the leaves, I glance across the clearing. I see four dark figures in the distance. Leaning slightly to the right and more forward to see more clearly, I slip off of the branch.

"AH!" I scream, seeing the ground rush up. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact.

"BELLA!" I hear seven different voices yell.

I'm still waiting for that impact, but it never comes. Slowly, I open my eyes and blink a few times. A very worried Paul is what I'm met with, and I can feel the cool grass on my back.

"Thank god your alright," Paul says, hugging me to him. I don't know why, but I start to cry. I just feel out of a fifty foot tree, from one of the highest branches, and survived unscathed. The perks of having a wolf imprint on you.

"Claire!" Quil yells.

"Spencer!" Seth yells.

"Susan!" Embry yells.

"What?" My friends ask, smirking.

"Get down from the tree before you hurt yourselves!" The three wolves yell.

Claire, Spencer, and Susan look at eachother and start laughing. That is, until the fall backwards. Screaming, the fall and get caught by their imprints, who look mad. I giggle as I turn my gaze to Paul, and then fall silent. He's giving he a stern look. Oh boy, we are in so much trouble.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys for the wait! Been busy studying for this giant test all week and haven't had time to write! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 17!**

**"Abou-" Paul says.**

**"Shut it. I know you're hot, but shut it," I reply.**

**Chapter 17**

** Bella's POV**

"YOU LET HER FALL OUT OF A FUCKING TREE!" Uncle Jake yells at Paul, who stands his ground.

"I caught her. She didn't get hurt," Paul says, motioning to me.

"BUT YOU LET HER FALL OUT OF A TREE!"

"And I caught her."

"BUT YOU LET HER-"

"Okay, we get it! I fell out of tree. Point is, Paul saved me, therefore he is a good imprint. Now can Paul and I please go to the beach?" I grumble, crossing my arms. I have been here for two hours. Well, actually, Claire, Spencer, Susan, and I have been here, at Spencer's house, for the past two hours, not allowed to leave.

Uncle Jake just gave Paul, Quil, Seth, and Embry the talk about how us kids are still minors and it's technically illegal for them to date us and all that stuff. The four boys agreed not to date us or do anything like that until we all turn eighteen. We'll see about that!

"Please?" I plead, one step away from begging on my knees.

"NO!" Uncle Jake yells, throwing his arms in the air.

"Why not?"

"Don't you have homework or something?"

"No."

"Bella, we have that giant history test you have been freak-" Spencer says before I clamp my hand over his mouth. But the damage is already done. UGH!

"Spencer, you weren't supposed to say that!" I groan, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he grumbles, removing my hand form his mouth.

"Bella, you need to go study," Paul says. My eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

"Go. You need to keep your grades up," Paul says, crossing his arms and giving me a stern look.

Spencer, Claire, and Susan are trying not to laugh, but they don't succeed. The living room is filled with their laughter, and they soon end up on the wood floor clutching their sides.

"Don't think you three are getting out of studying either," Uncle Jake says. That stops them.

"But I have straight A's," Spencer and Claire say.

"That's my only B!" Susan exclaims!

"All the more reason to keep your grades up. Now, go and study," our imprints say.

We just stare at them, shocked.

"Oh my god, their our parents," we say at the same time.

"Yep, now go."

"Fine," we grumble, trudging up to Spencer's room.

When we were all here last time, all of us left our books and bags in Spencer's room, so we had everything we needed. I grab my bag and hop onto Spencer's bed while Claire takes his desk and Susan takes his beenie bag. Spencer justs stands there, glaring.

"You guys do realize this is _my_ room, don't you?" He says. We all nod our heads. "Fine, ugh. I'll sit on the ground."

We start studying until about eleven at night. We had convinced out parents to let us stay over at Spencer's promising to study and get our work done. I groan as I close my history book for the last time tonight, laying my head on my hands. I close me eyes.

"Okay, who the hell is Taha Aki?!" Susan says, frustrated. Spencer, Claire, and I look at her as if she's a complete idiot. In which right now, she totally is.

"The first spirit wolf, you idiot," I say, rolling my eyes. "You would think you would know that since a wolf imprinted on you."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm hungry. Want to order pizza?" Claire asks, jumping off Spencer's desk.

"You do realize that it's eleven," Spencer says, acting all smart. God, he's so annoying.

"Did you forget that my parents own a pizza parlor and my brother practically spends all his time there?" Claire answers, smirking. Spencer blanches.

"HA! Not used to getting your gay ass beat by a girl, are we, Spencer!"

Spencer's face goes up in flames at the gay comment. He puts his head down, ashamed.

"H-how long d-did you guys-s know I-I was g-gay?" He stutters out. Oh boy.

"Spence, we've known for years," I say, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Claire responds.

"Just give us the details," Susan says, closing her book with a humph. We all crack up on that one.

"Alright, so, let's go order that pizza!"

We walk downstairs and order the pizza. Two large cheeses and two medium pepperonie's. YUM! I know it might seem like a lot, but we are four, growing teenagers! We eat a lot! Especially Spencer and I!

"So, what do you guys think? About the wolves, I mean?" I ask, grabbing my fourth piece of pizza.

"Bella! You ate all the pepperoni!" Susan complains.

"You would think that with all of the two of you eat, you guys would be turning into wolves," Claire says, finishing her second piece.

I stop eating, and my pizza falls onto my plate. Spencer's eyes bug out of his head. We look at each other, mouths gaping. WHAT?!

"What?" Susan asks, confused.

"We can't turn into wolves," Spencer says, shocked.

"Sure you guys can. Your parents are wolves. Your two brothers are wolves, Spencer. And Jake is the Alpha apparently," Susan says, grabbing my piece of pizza and taking a bite. I glare at her.

"There is no way in hell I am turning into a stupid wolf," I say, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Well, you have no choice, it's in your genes," Claire says.

"What? You could turn into a wolf too," I say, taking my pizza back. Susan looks heart broken and I laugh.

"Nope, I can't. Neither of my parents or ancestors were related to wolves," Claire says, drinking her water.

"You do realize we are cousins," I say.

"Fine, my aunt got imprinted on by a wolf and they had a child who is now my cousin and is one of my best friends," Claire says, pushing her plate away.

"Why do I have to turn into a wolf?!" I grumble, rolling my eyes.

"Because you're awesome," someone says behind my. I look up and see Paul smiling down at me.

"You're too cute," I say, smiling back.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I just want to thank all of my followers and other readers for the reviews! I decided to be nice and give you guys a small present. The only bad thing about the present is that it's not a very long chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

** Jacob's POV**

Okay. Phew. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Okay, it was close but atleast it wasn't as bad as I thought it would go. Atleast Bella is happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time, before everything happened. No Jacob, don't go there.

"Daddy!" Raymond James yells, running to me. He trips over his own feet. One thing that Leah and I have learned about our son is that he is just as clumsy as Bella. And that's probably not a good thing. Maybe they'll both become more coordinated when they phase. Well, we'll see! We also learned that he loves to talk. It freaked us out when he started talking two weeks after he turned one.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" I ask, picking him up and setting him on my hip.

"Yep! But Bewwa isn't," he says, shaking his head no. I smile at how he says Bella's name. Those double 'll's are the one thing he can't say.

"Why? What happened to Bella?" I ask, concerned. I think she might change soon, as well as Spencer. Both of their appetites have increased, big time, and they are getting angry over little things more and more.

"She don't feel good," RJ says, playing with my hand.

I feel my phone vibrate in my front pocket, and I shift RJ to my other side and get my phone. It's Brady. Spencer must have spiked a fever.

"Hello?" I say, shifting RJ.

"_Spencer spiked a fever. He says his entire body feels like it's breaking and he's getting angrier,"_ Collin says.

"Okay. Wait, Collin, why are you on Brady's phone?" I ask, confused. Why doesn't he use his own phone?

"_Oh, that's easy. Spencer smashed it."_

"Why?"

"_Who knows? He's going through the pre-phase. I smashed everything that I touched when I went through this."_

"Including my hand.

"_HA! I remember that!"_

"**COLLIN! SHUT UP! YOU'RE HURTING MY HEARS!"**

"_Brady, why are you carrying Spencer? Wait, is he shaking?!"_

"_**Yeah. Let's get him outside."**_

"_Okay. Jacob, you might want to come over here."_

"JAKE!" I hear Leah yell from upstairs.

"One moment, Collin," I say, and then yell, "What?!"

"Bella's shaking!"

"SHIIII…OOOT!" I yell, realizing I have my son in my arms. Nice save, Jake, nice save.

"Uh, Collin-"

"_Don't worry about it, Jake. We got this. Go take care of Bella." _And with that, Collin hangs up.

"Go play in your room, RJ," I say, setting him down. He turns the corner just in time, cause Leah runs through the room and into the back yard. She trips over the carpet and Bella goes flying out into the backward, phasing midair and landing on her feet, stunned. Atleast she's not as clumsy, so there's still hope.

Wow, she's beautiful. Pitch black, put the very tips of her ears are white. Wow, she looks almost identical to Sam.

Bella looks down at her feet, or, well, her paws. She looks up at me with wide eyes, and whimpers. And then she jumps, probably hearing other wolves. She whines again and lays down on her stomach, putting her paws over her ears. Yeah, no, tried that and did not work.

Bella looks pleadingly at me. I sigh. I guess I have to phase.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated at all this week. I'm not on spring break like so many of you and have had tests everyday as well as some next week! Anyways, four more days and I am all yours! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

** Bella's POV**

"Oh. My. God. I'm a friggen' wolf! A wolf! A big, scary wolf! I just phased into a big giant wolf! I'm going crazy! I'm insane!"

_I'm a fucking wolf! _ A voice yells in my head.

I jump, not expecting that. I put my hands, no, paws over my ears. Nothing happens.

_I'm a fucking wolf!_

The voice sounds familiar.

"Spencer?" I ask timidly.

_Bella?!_

"So you phased too?"

_Apparently so._

**Alright, Brady, just calm down. I know you're scared and freaking out but you just need to calm down so I can explain some things too..** I hear a voice say. I realize it's Brady's voice.

_Brady, bro, I'm totally calm right now._

**Oh.**

Bella! Oh my god, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. Just calm down and I'll explain everything. Okay?! Can you hear me?! Uncle Jake yells in my head.

I flinch, still not used to having voices in my head. I giggle at Uncle Jacob's reaction.

"Uncle Jake? I'm perfectly fine."

Oh.

_Wow, you're beautiful, Bella. _Spencer says, bringing the picture up for all of us to see. Mmhh, black with white tipped ears. Nice.

"You too, Spencer," I say, looking at his brown, white spotted form. He looks really similar to Seth, actually.

_Cool._

Well, if you guys are done admiring each other, I'm pretty sure that your two imprints want to talk to you two. In person, by the way. Anyways, Brady? Patrol?

**Sure, why not. Tell Collin you're okay and that I'm doing patrol with Jake. Don't do anything with Seth, Brady.**

_Okay._

Bella, you do anything with Paul, I will kill him. And then possibly you too.

"Fine," I growl out, phasing back. Clothes hit me in the face, and I scowl at Paul, who just raises his eyebrows. I dress quickly and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I kiss his chest, right over his heart.

"You okay?" He asks me, smoothing out my hair away from my forehead. He looks concerned.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? I know that phasing hurts like hell that first few times you do it."

I pale at that. I felt like I was dying and then going through hell just with the first one! I feel myself begin to sway.

"Wow there," Paul says, steadying me, "Let's get you inside and on the couch."

"Okay," I say weakly, still feeling lightheaded. Paul picks me up bridal style and carries me into the house. Normally I would object to this, but I was too tired to say anything. He lays me on the couch before getting me a glass of water. After having four glasses of water and a trip to the bathroom, Paul places my head in his lap and he starts combing his fingers through my hair. I grab his free hand in both of mine, just holding onto him. I soon fall asleep to the sound of him humming.

"So? How is turning into a wolf for you?" Claire asks, bouncing on my bed.

"It sucks," I say at the same time as Spencer says, "It's awesome."

We look at eachother and start to laugh. Sarah and Claire just look at us, totally confused. Soon, they are laughing right along with us. There's a knock on the door, but we just keep on laughing. It opens, to show four, very annoyed imprints. We laugh even harder.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Seth grumbles, walking into my room and sitting on the ground next to Spencer. He picks Spencer up by the waist and places him into his lap. Spencer blushes. I can't help but laugh even harder, that is, until a pillow hits me in the head."What was that for?" I ask, glaring at Spencer. Seth growls lowly, which causes Paul to growl. My friends and I just sigh, and we go to calm our imprints down. Man, I am falling hard for my imprint. I truly love him. Wait, what? Did I just say _love?_


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Anyways, I'm on spring break now, so i'm all yours! Enjoy Chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20**

** Bella's POV**

"I am exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted," I groan as I walk into my house from morning patrol. The rest of the pack is here, including the imprints. Aunt Leah is at the stove frying up some eggs and bacon; I smile as she almost trips over RJ.

"Come here, you," Paul says, grabbing me around my waist. I squell as he sets me on his lap.

"Here you go, Bella," Aunt Leah says as she puts a heaping plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of me. I just stare at it. "What's the matter?" my aunt asks, sounding worried.

"I can't eat all this," I say, my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Sure you can. Just start eating and you'll be finished and still hungry in no time," Embry tells me, taking a piece of bacon off of Susan's plate. Not a good move. You really don't want to get in between Susan and her bacon. I laugh as I see Embry's shocked face when Susan snatches her bacon from his hand.

"Hey, I was going to eat that," he whines.

"Go get your own. My bacon," Susan says, taking a bite.

"You're going to be the death of me," Embry says, shaking his head back and forth.

"That's what I'm here for!" Susan sings loudly.

I grab my fork and take a bite of the eggs. Yum, they have just a hint of cheese in them; just the way I like them. After I swallow the first bite, I do realize just how hungry I am. I just keep eating and eating after that, until the plate is empty. Then I just stare at it, wanting it to be full again. Everyone starts laughing and I look up. I guess they are laughing at me. I scowl.

"What's so funny?" I grumble, crossing my arms.

"You looked so sad when you finished. I've never seen you do that before, let alone eat so fast," Claire says, giggling into Quil's side. He has his arms around her protectively.

"You try being a wolf and have to feel this hunger 24/7!" I say, glaring at her. She just raises her black, delicate eyebrow challengingly. I sigh. "Aunt Leah?"

"Right here, Bella," she says, placing another plate of food in front of me. I dig in right away. Yum!

"Looks like I will have to go to the market more often now," Leah says, putting some cookies in the oven.

"Brady has already been to the market four times this week alone. Spencer is eating like there's no tomorrow," Collin says around a mouth full of toast.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm hungry all the time!" Spencer exclaims, shoving more eggs into his mouth.

"You wolves when you first phase and your incontrollable hunger," Uncle Jake says, coming into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" RJ yells, running up to him and jumping into his arms.

"Hey, little wolf. How are you?" Uncle Jake asks RJ, kissing the top of his head.

"GOOD!"

I laugh as Uncle Jake winces slightly at RJ's high voice. That is, until I notice that a piece of my bacon in missing. Oh no, he didn't!

"Embry! Give me my bacon back!" I growl, glaring at him.

"I didn't take your bacon," he says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Then who did?!"

Embry points behind me and I turn around. I look at Paul closely, he has bacon crumbs on his face and shirt.

"You took my bacon!" I say, shocked.

"No I didn't," Paul says, looking sheepish.

"Yes you did! You have crumbs on your shirt and face!"

"But that doesn't mean I ate your bacon.

"You did not have bacon crumbs when I came in from patrol."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"You did not."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I did have crumbs on."

"You did not!"

"Yes I did!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"AHA!" I say, jumping up and pointing at him. "So you did eat my bacon!"

"Fine, I did," Paul grumbles, crossing his arms and scowling.

"What just happened?" Seth asks, confused. He's reaching for a piece of bacon from Spencer's plate. Spencer smacks his hand away.

"Just to let you guys know, all four of us love our bacon. No one steals our bacon, especially our imprints," I say, taking a piece of bacon from Spencer's plate.

"Hey, why did he let you have a piece of bacon?" Seth whines.

"Because I like her better," Spencer says, patting Seth's hand. Seth pouts. "Seth, you know that's not true."

"HEY!" I say, glaring at Spencer.

"What?! Oh, uh, I, uh, Collin?"

"Nope, I want to see you get yourself out of this one," Collin says, and then he winces when Brady hits him upside the head.

"Alright, I like Bella better because she's one of my best friends and I like Seth better because he's my imprint," Spencer says, eating another piece of bacon.

"Oh, alright, I forgive you," Seth and I say at the same time.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask, sitting back down on Paul's lap.

"Nothing. But your aunt and I have to get RJ his yearly flu shot," Uncle Jake says. RJ's eyes bug out and he scrambles down from his father's arms.

"NO SHOT FOR RJ!" He yells before slamming his door shut.

"Way to go, Jake. I was going to tell him we were going to go get ice cream," Aunt Leah says, glaring at her husband. Jacob shides away from his wife.

"I'll go talk to him," Jake grumbles.

"You better."

"Can we go cliff diving?" I ask, bouncing on the bed of Paul's truck. Right now, Spencer, Claire, Susan, and I are just watching the boys build a dog house for Daisy, my husky. Sadly, she got sprayed by a skunk two days ago and smells even worse than a vampire. I don't know how that is possible but it just is.

"Yeah! I want to go cliff diving, Quilly!" Claire sings. Quil freezes at the nickname, and he turns away from his work to scowl at Claire.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" Quil says, trying not to growl.

"Well, I like to call you Quilly, Quilly," Claire says, smiling at him.

"UGH!" Quil says, turning back to his work.

"Please, Emmy?" Susan whines.

"Oh dear lord," Embry sighs, shaking his head.

"Sethy…" Spencer starts, looking all shy and cute.

Seth looks up and smiles at Spencer, blowing him a kiss. Spencer blushes bright red before turning away to look into the forest.

I look at Paul for awhile, trying to decide the best way to attack. I could just stay here, or I could have some fun with this.

"I'll be right back," I whisper to my friends as I slowly and quietly slip off of the bed. I walk up behind Paul, who's still working, not even noticing that I am behind him. Man, being a werewolf is pretty cool. I jump onto Paul's back, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He stumbles forward a little not expecting that.

"Paully!" I say loudly into his ear. He growls playfully at me, and flips me off of his back. I land in his arms, really close to his face. It looks like he's going to kiss me, and I want him too. Closing my eyes, I wait to feel his lips on mine. Nothing happens. I open my eyes when I feel the cool metal of the truck. Paul is walking back to his mini-constructing site. He has his hands balled up into fists, probably trying to contain his wolf. I sigh. I really wanted him to kiss me.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

** Bella's POV**

"Okay, we need to make a plan," I say, sitting cross-legged.

"Why?" Spencer asks, handing me a speared marshmellow.

"Because I actually want a relationship with Paul, who's my imprint," I say, roasting my marshmellow in the fire.

"You aren't the only one, you know," Spencer says, looking at the ocean.

"You want to give Seth a chance?" Claire whispers, her eyes wide. We knew that Spencer and Seth were imprints, but we also knew that Spencer is still trying to get used to the idea of everyone knowing he's gay. And this will be his first and only relationship with a guy.

"Yeah. I've had a crush on him ever since I can remember," Spencer says, taking a swig of his beer. I take a swig of mine, and grimace as it burns down my throat. This is not only beer, apparently.

"Susan, what else did you put in this little concoction that you made?" I ask, taking another sip.

"Um, beer, vodca, rum, gin, and water. Why?" Susan asks, confused.

"Because I like it. And I might be able to actually get drunk," I say, tilting my head back and draining the rest. I hold out the red cup and wait for her to fill. She fills it to the brim.

"Well, then, glad to be of service."

"Guys, weren't we talking about a plan?" Claire asks around a mouthful of smore.

"Oh, yes. Anyways, I want to get together with Paul, and he's making it incredibly hard," I grumble, taking yet another swig of my drink. I'm already feeling a haze invade my mind. Yes, I can still get drunk!

"How about we ask them to go cliff diving and we wear our sexiest bathing suits? And then we will ask them to go camping and they will have to have one of us in one of the four tents. Then we can have our fun," Spencer says, slurring slightly.

"I think that is the gayest I have ever heard from you," I slur after a little silence.

"Oh my god, you guys are totally drunk!" Susan cackles.

"So are you!" Claire yells back.

"And you!" Spencer and I yell at Claire. We all start laughing our heads off after that.

**Paul's POV**

"Do you think they realize we are watching them?" I ask to any of the three people who stand beside me.

"No," Embry growls out, his hands balling into fists.

"They're too drunk," Seth growls, kicking a rock. It bounces off of a tree, which then snaps in half. The four teenagers don't notice.

"They don't notice anything! They could be in danger and they wouldn't even notice!" Quil spits out from his clenched teeth.

"What should we do?" I ask, still looking at the imprints.

"Let's wait until they pass out and then take them home," Seth replies. We all nod in agreement.

**Bella's POV**

"Damn! We are all out of drink!" I curse very drunkily.

"You should haaaave maddddee moooree," Claire drawls out, laying on her back on the log.

"Well, you didn't have enough alcohol!" Susan slurs loudly.

"Oh, shut up!" Spencer slurs, tipping back his drink and finishing it. He throws his cup to the side.

"OOHHH! Look at the pretty stars!" I exclaim, pointing at the millions of pretty stars that are in the sky.

"PRETTY!" My friends yell.

"I'm so tired," I say minutes later.

"Me too." Spencer says.

"Me three." Claire whispers.

"Me four." Susan slurs.

"Night," we all say, closing our eyes. We soon fall into a deep sleep.

**Paul's POV**

"Come on. Let's get them home," I say, walking toward the imprints.

We each pick up our own imprint and then walk them to Jacob's house.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I groan as I roll over and bury my head in the pillows. I have the worst headache in my entire life! Why did I drink so much last night?! Wait, why am I in my bed?

I shoot up and tumble out of bed, landing on the floor with a thump.

"OUCH!" I yell, rubbing my head which I had hit on the floor.

"WHAT THE?!" Claire screams, shooting up from the bed. "WHY AM I IN BELLA'S BED?!"

"Stop screaming! My head is killing me!" Susan groans, putting her hands over her face.

"I swear we were on the beach last night," Spencr grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Does anyone have migraine meds?" I ask, still rubbing my head.

"I do."

All four of us jump at the sound of a deep, gruff voice. I whip my head around to see a very pissed off Uncle Jake. Gulp.

"Uh, hi Uncle Jake," I say sheepishly.

"Get up and come downstairs for breakfast and meds. You guys have a busy day today," Uncle Jake says before turning around and walking out of the room. We are all silent.

"We are in so much trouble," I groan, getting up. The world starts spinning.

"Come on, guys. Lets get up before we get in more trouble," Spencer says, crawling to his duffle. Where did that come from?

After we all freshen up and feel like total and utter crap, we trudge downstairs where the smell of food is coming from. When we walk into the kitchen, we see my aunt and uncle, Spencer's brothers, and our imprints. This is so not good.

"Your parents are out of town, Susan and Claire. We have already talked to them and they said we can punish you," Uncle Jake says, drinking from a glass of water. "Sit," he commands, pointing to four chairs that surround the table. We all sit down without question; I sit on my hands to prevent from fidgeting.

"Do you guys know why you are in trouble?" Brady growls, glaring at us. His feet are shoulder width apart and his arms are crossed, the classic stance that all the shifters take when their angry.

We nod our heads, not daring to look at him.

"Look at me and say it."

"Yes, sir," we all say, our voices quivering.

"Do you realize how much danger you put yourselves in?" Uncle Jake questions, standing next to Brady in the same stance.

"Yes."

"I don't think you do. Two days ago we spotted a vampire and we still haven't caught it. There have been sightings and killings these past two days. Yet you guys go off to the beach and get drunk. Two of you are wolves and you knew the danger that was out yet you still went out at night and got your asses drunk. Last time I checked, you are all sixteen, under the age of twenty-one," my uncle growls out, glaring at me. I shift my gaze and find it land on Paul. He looks more than pissed off. I look down at my knees.

"We told you guys that you could go to the beach, but not out late. Yet you were gone past curfew, drinking on the fucking beach," Brady says, now pacing in front of us.

"Bella and Spencer, you will each be running extra patrols. Each of you will do three all-nighters and two twenty-four hour shifts a week as well as your regular shifts. These extra shifts will either be with me, Brady, Collin, or any of your four imprints. Your regular shifts will be done alone. Claire and Susan, you will do all of the chores around the house and cook the meals. Leah will help with the meals, but you two are on your own for the chores. Your punishments will last until we say so. On top of that, your imprints will watch over you, but will not help. They are allowed to give out punishments if you disobey these ones or neglect to do them. You understand?" Uncle Jake says, looking at the four of us. We all nod our heads.

"Alright. Claire and Susan, start the dishes after you guys finish eating. Bella, you have the first all-nighter. Spencer, your regular shift starts in thirty minutes," Brady says, looking at his watch.

We all nod our heads, and then dig into the plate of food that is set infront of us.

"Bella, when you're done, meet me in my office," Uncle Jake says, and then he leaves the room. I can hear his office door open and close. I know he's really disappointed me. I could see it in his eyes, behind all the anger. Even though I am his niece, he considers me to be his own daughter. I never liked disappointing him, I never have. But I have today. I have disappointed him greatly.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

**Bella's POV**

I just stare at the door. The door that's made of thick oak wood that shines in the light from its last polish. The door that has scratches, dents, and several scuffs from children's tamtrums. The door that's tall enough to let a werewolf walk through. The door that's thick enough that it takes a lot of concentration, even for a werewolf, to listen to the people's conversations past it. The door that is between my uncle and I. The door that is going to lead me to a conversation that I will rather not have in a million years.

Taking a deep breath, I lift my shaking hand and knock twice on the door. The knocks sound like thunder in my ears, echoing for a few seconds after. What is he going to tell me? I know he's angry and disappointed, which isn't a good combo for my uncle. I don't know how I'm going to get through this.

"Come in," Uncle Jake's gruff voice says. I open the door and take a timid step inside the room. Stepping inside, I close the door quietly. I just stand there, against the wall, staring at my uncle.

He's sitting in the leather chair behind the big oak desk, reading a book. The desk lamp is turned on, creating a glare on the lack black pens and pencils that are in the holder. There's a stack of books, binders, and papers on the right side, opposite of the lamp. Behind my uncle is a painting of the forest, and wolves peeking out of the dense trees. Two, floor-to-ceiling windows are on both sides of the painting, lighting the office. There is carpet, dark green and brown, under the desk and the bookcases and other furniture. Uncle Jake motions to the two chairs infront of his desk, waiting for me to sit down. I do, my hands clenching the armrests

Uncle Jake puts a bookmark in the book and places it aside, leaning forward and clasps his hands together on the desk. He stares at me intently, and I can't look away. We stay like this for what seems like days, but it really is only a few minutes.

"Do you realize what you did, Isabella?" My uncle asks, voice harsh. He only calls me Isabella when he's angry or serious. In this case, he's both.

"N-no," I stutter out. If my uncle noticed it, he doesn't show it.

"Do you understand why you are here? In this office with me alone, I mean?"

"Yes," I whisper, hanging my head.

"Look at me, Isabella. I don't think you fully understand why you are here. You are here because of your behavior that you showed everyone last night. You put yourself and your friends at risk of getting hurt or possibly killed. You became so intoxicated that you passed out in the middle of the night on the beach, when you were supposed to be home. You have set a terrible example for not only your family and friends, but for your tribe. You, Isabella Uley, are the future alpha," my uncle says, getting up and pacing in front of the desk.

"But-" I start, but Uncle just shakes his head, quieting me.

"No, Isabella. _You _are the future alpha. Even though I am alpha, and I have a child, it does not matter. Your father, Samuel Uley, was the alpha. You are his oldest and only child, therefore the responsibility is yours. Not mine, not RJ's, and not Paul's. People in this tribe look up to you, Isabella. And when they look at you and how you acted last night, they don't want that kind of person being their chief. The pack does not approve or want their alpha to be like that. I understand that you are young and want to have fun, but you have to start thinking. You have to start taking responsibility and think before you act."

I just nod my head, looking down.

"I know that I am being harsh. With the punishment and now this, but I have to get you to understand. No one wants a leader that puts themselves as well as others in danger. Your actions will be judged, but I cannot say how. A lot of people frown upon your actions, and are already judging you. You have to prove yourself that you are fit for this. You have to prove that to them. You also have to prove it to yourself."

I wipe away a tear from my cheek.

"Bella." I look up at Uncle Jake when he says my nickname, surprised.

"Bella, your parents would be proud of what you have accomplished. You father would be jumping for joy that you already have several colleges, including the Ivy League colleges, looking at you. Your mother would be baking muffins in the kitchen. They would be so proud of you.

"But they would not be proud of this. Your father would be furious with you, and your mother too. You would have to gain your father's trust and respect back. They would be disappointed in you."

I silently cry when he tells me that. I never wanted to disappointment them. Even with the little time I spent with my parents, I want them to be proud of me. I want them to know that I became a great person, even if they weren't there to see me grow up. I want them to be proud of me. Last night, I disappointed them.

I notice that Uncle Jake leaves the room, leaving me alone. I just continue to cry, continue to face what I had done. I feel like shit and I am ashamed. I have disappointed my loved ones, and myself.

* * *

**Paul's POV **

"Jacob, wasn't that just a little harsh?" I ask, following him into the living.

"Were you listening to my conversation with my niece?" Jacob questions back, turning and glaring.

"As a matter of fact, I was. She's my imprints and whatever happens to her concerns me," I shoot back, now glaring at my alpha.

"Good," Jake says.

"What?" I ask, shocked by this.

"Keep an eye on her, Paul. She's needs a friend. She needs someone to talk to. You're her imprint, start acting like him," Jake says, and then walking out the front door.

I just stare after him, wondering. He's a strange man, that Jacob Black. A good man, but strange.

After a few minutes, I turn around and walk down the hall. I can hear Bella crying behind the door, and I'm instantly concerned. Taking a deep breathe, I push my way into the room. Bella is in a chair infront of Jacob's desk, crying. Walking over to her, I lift her up and place her on my lap. She circles her arms around my neck and buries her head into my chest. I just rub soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

"I'm a bad person," Bella whispers after she stops crying.

"Bella, you are not a bad person," I say, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Yes, I am. I have made a total fool of myself and have disappointed my family. I can't show my face to them or the tribe," Bella says, standing up and facing away from me.

I get up and stand behind Bella. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I whip her around and keep her facing me. She turns her head away from me, avoiding my gaze.

"Bella, look at me," I whisper, trying to coax her to look at me. She hesitantly meets my gaze.

"You may have disappointed your parents and your tribe, but you can make it up to them. You were born to be a leader, an alpha. Your uncle is just trying to make you a better and stronger person by being this harsh. If you get through this punishment and do more after, you will make it up to the tribe and your family. Trust me on this," I say, bringing Bella's gaze back to mine when she looks away.

"But I put my friends in danger," she whispers, her voice wavering.

"They put themselves in danger, too. They should have been smart enough not to drink in the middle of the night at the beach. But there is more responsibility placed on your shoulders because you are the late alpha's daughter and the present alpha's niece, the future alpha. People want to know that they can be safe. Sure, you didn't show that you could protect people last night, but you can show them in the future. You are strong, Bella. You are the strongest person I know."

She smiles at that. "You said that to me once, you know."

"I remember."

Bella bites her lip and looks me in the eye. Slowly, she gets on her tiptoes and kisses me on the lips. It's a small, quick kiss, and I don't want it to end. But too soon, Bella steps away and walks out the door. I turn and stare at her retreating figure. I smile to myself.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

This is so infuriating! I'm tired all the time because of all these stupid patrols and then I'm extremely stressed out with school. I've had tests everyday this week and not a single break! And it's been two months! Two fricken' months of this stupid punishment! I'm going insane! And on top of all of that, I have had no progress with Paul. I have kissed him twice. TWICE! And still I get absolutely no response from him! Nothing at all!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I mutter under my breathe. Atleast I think I do.

"What's stupid?" Uncle Jake asks, coming out of RJ's room. He just put his son to sleep for his daily nap.

"You're stupid!" I yell at him, and then run up the stairs and slam my bedroom door shut.

**Paul's POV**

"So, how is Bella?" Seth asks me, sitting down with a huff.

"Pissed off and frustrated and stressed all the time. All she does during patrol is worry about school and then the next moment she's pissed off because this punishment has been going on for two months. And I think she's frustrated because she can't get a response from me," I say, sighing. She has no idea how badly I want her.

"Well, that's good. Spencer won't even look at me without glaring now. He's tried to kiss me several times, and as much as I want to, I can't let him. Brady and Collin will kill me if I do, and he's also still doing his punishment," Seth says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Just wait for your imprint to stop talking to you. It will drive you insane. It's a good thing he talks in his sleep, though," Seth says, smiling.

I just stare at him with my mouth open.

"What?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"How do you know Seth talks in his sleep?" I ask him.

"Um. I watch him when he sleeps?"

"Please tell me you don't watch him in his sleep," I say, trying not to laugh.

"Um, yeah. I do watch him when he sleeps," Seth mumbles.

"Oh my god!" I laugh out loud.

"What?"

"And you're scared Brady and Collin will get mad at you if you kiss him now? Do you imagine what will happen if they catch you in his room? When he's sleeping?" I laugh out.

"I never thought of it like that. But, it's the only way I get to hear him talk, especially about me," Seth says, looking down. I can tell he's really depressed by all of this. Having your imprint completely ignore you and when he has to look at you to just glare is hard. This punishment has been hard on all of us.

"Yeah. Bella is starting to realize I won't respond to her attempts. I guess she'll stop talking to me soon," I say, now realizing this.

"Did you guys hear about what Bella said to Jake? He's _pissed_," Quil whispers, coming back from the beach and sitting in front of us on the sand.

"What happened?" I asked, intrigued. Bella's been acting like a saint to Jake since she got in trouble. She's actually been acting like a saint to everyone, well, until this week. She's been unusually testy this week.

"She was muttering stupid around the house and Jake asked her what was stupid and she called him stupid!" Embry exclaims, walking up to us.

I look at them with my mouth open. Then I just shake my head, not believing this. It's not that bad, but it's so unlike Bella. She _hates_ cursing. And then to curse at her uncle! Well, stupid isn't really a curse word, I guess, but still! Bella. Does. Not. CURSE!

"What is going on with her?" I whisper to myself.

"I think she's frustrated with everything. But I mean like, all of our imprints are frustrated with us. They all want relationships with us, but they're underage, so it would technically be illegal," Seth says.

"Why does life have to be so hard and confusing?" I grumble, not really expecting anyone to answer.

* * *

_Military Captive Camp..._

**Sam's POV**

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…e leven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…_

I count as I do my sit-ups that I do everyday. That along with push-ups, pull-ups, running, burpbees, and some other stuff to keep in shape. Sooner or later, I will either break out of here or get rescued from this god awful place. It's been thirteen years. Thirteen bloody years since I have last seen my family. My daughter would be sixteen this year.

Taking out the worn out and very old picture I have of them, I trace my daughter's face. Bella was three in the picture, wearing a pretty royal blue dress. It looked beautiful her, I remember. Her cute little face was smiling and she was holding her arms out to the camera, to me. Emily, my wife, is behind her, smiling. She is my imprint, the most beautiful person I have ever met. Or maybe I should say 'was,'

I felt immense pain a few weeks after I got captured, and I realized that something must have happened to my Emily. I was really depressed for a few weeks after that; I felt like there was a hole in my chest, like half of me was missing. I then realized about a month later that Emily must have died, leaving Bella behind. Jacob would take care of Bella, I know he will.

I just hope that she's well and happy. That she has a good head on her shoulders and will have a wonderful future. I know she's quite intelligent and friendly, has been since she was five. I love her so much, and I miss her a lot.

"You okay?" Dane asks me from across the room. He was another military captive, like me.

I just nod my head.

"Thinking about your family again?"

Again, I nod my head.

"How old will Bella be this year?" Dane asks, walking over and sitting beside me.

"Sixteen," I say, still looking down at the photo.

"That's got to be rough, man. I'm sorry."

"Me, too, man. Me too," I say, tucking the photo safely away in my pocket.

* * *

**Hey guys! You weren't expecting that, were you? :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! So many in what? Twenty-four hours? That's awesome! Anyways, I knew you guys were wondering about Sam and if he was still alive so I gave you that little present. Ssssssooooooo...enjoy Chapter 24!**

**Chapter 24**

** Author's POV**

"Done," groans Sarah, setting down a duster.

"Finished," yawns Claire, closing the dishwasher.

"You're up for patrol, Bella," Spencer mumble, laying down on the couch and falling asleep.

Bella gets up and walk toward the door to start patrol. When she open the door, Jake and Brady are standing there, talking. They stop when they see her.

"I'm going to patrol. See you guys later," Bella grumbles, glaring at them. She's almost to the woods when Jake says, "Bella, wait. Can you come inside the house, please? Brady and I would like to talk to you four about something."

"But I have patrol," Bella says, not moving.

"Bella, please. Just come inside the house," Jake asks.

"But I have-"

"Bella. Inside. Now," Jake says calmly, pointing to the house.

"Fine," She grumbles, trying not to yawn.

When she gets inside, my friends sit up and she sits down on the couch with them. Jake and Brady are facing them, arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. This can either go really bad or really good.

"Your punishment is over. You four are free to do whatever you want," Jake says.

They just stay silent, not believing this. Well, I mean like, they're happy that the punishment is over, but it's like routine now. Two months of that punishment can do that to you.

"You guys okay?" Brady asks, looking worried.

"Maybe we punished them for to long?" Uncle Jake says.

"Possibly."

"They aren't saying anything."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"YES!" Bella and her friends scream, jumping up from the couch and running upstairs.

They go to Bella's room and then make all these plans of what we are going to do. What they don't expect, they all fall asleep in minutes.

**Paul's POV**

"PAUL!"

I turn around and get tackled by a furry object. I feel a rough, slimy tongue lick my face.

"Down, Daisy, down girl," I say, batting the dog away. Daisy jumps off of me and runs away, barking happily.

"PAUL!"

I get up and then something else tackles me to the ground. This time, though, it's Bella.

"Oh, hey Bella. What's up?" I ask, shifting her in my arms so that I can sit up.

"I'm not punished anymore! We can do stuff now!" Bella yells happily.

"Like what, Belly-bean?" I ask, smiling.

Bella stops and concentrates for a minute. She furrows her eyebrows and her lips turn down slightly in concentration. It takes her a few minutes to come up with an idea.

"Take me cliff diving!"

"Is that what you really want to do?" I ask her, chuckling. I haven't seen her this happy for a long time.

"Definitely," she says, looking at me with a smile on her face. I'm so happy that she's talking to me now, that I get to see that smile.

I can't help it, she's just too cute. Leaning forward, I touch my lips to hers. I pull away to see Bella's shocked face, and then she smiles. Slowly, tentatively, I kiss her again. Bella wraps her arms around my neck and pulls herself closer to me. Grabbing her hips, I pull her flush against me, loving the way her body fits to mine. We just kiss each other, that is, until we get interrupted.

"Hey! Stop kissing her, you creep!" Someone screams.

We break apart and I look over Bella's shoulder, while Bella looks with me. She growls and I rub her back, trying to calm her down.

"Jessica, Lauren. How lovely to see you," Bella says in a fake, cherry voice.

"Pfft. Sure. Anyways, we're taking this to the police. Paul's going to get arrested and poor little you will have no one to love you," Lauren sneers.

"Yeah," Jessica says, always the follower.

"Fine. But it won't get you guys anywhere," Bella says, standing up and pulling her with me.

We get to her house and Bella puts on her suit. I already have my suit on since I was at the beach. After that, we walk hand-in-hand to the cliffs, where we jump off of them for the rest of the day.

**Jake's POV**

** Police Station**

"Alright, Jacob, I will be sure to tell the other stations about the vampire problem in Seattle," Chief Swan assures me. I nod my head.

"Thanks, Chief Swan. I really appreciate it. Hopefully the problem doesn't come here, but I just want surrounding areas to be aware and safe," I say, knowing that I could trust him. In every police station in the United States, the police chief knows about us, werewolves, and vampires. This is just to keep everyone safe, and it's worked really well surprisingly. Yeah, sure, they freak out at first, but then we explain how they can safe other people by keeping the secret and then they agree to keep silent and protect people.

"Don't worry about it. And, Jake, please call me Charlie," Chief Swan says.

"Yes, sir."

"Chief Swan!" We hear a high voice scream.

Charlie and I turn around to see to girls, one with brown straight hair and the other with brown curly hair, walking toward us. They're both smirking and they thrust a phone into Charlie's hands. Charlie looks at the picture, then to me, then to the smirking girls, and then back to picture.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Charlie asks, acting confused.

"We want you to arrest Paul because we was kissing an underage girl," the curly brown haired girl sneers.I narrow my eyes at the girls and say through my teeth, "What girl?"

Lauren looks at me and smirks. "Oh! You must be Bella's uncle. I guess that it's good that you are here since Paul was kissing your niece."

"This looks like it was taken at La Push, First Beach," Charlie says, handing me the phone. I slightly see red in the corners of my eyes and I take a few deep breathes to calm down a little. Just enough so that I won't phase in the police station.

"I'm sorry, girls, but there's nothing I can do. It was on the Reservation, therefore it's Jacob's responsibility," Charlie says.

I hand the phone back to the curly haired girl, who looks pissed. Her friend just looks shocked.

"Well? What are you going to do about it?" Lauren sneers at me.

"I'll take care of it," I say, just barely keeping myself from growling at her.

"Well, I think it's just wrong. Maybe this is why you Indian guys always get drunk or high and have sex all the time. There's no discipline at all. And aren't you supposed to be the chief? I mean like, look at you! You have to be on drugs!" She says, pointing at me.

"Lauren?" Officer Jackson asks.

The curly haired girl turns around, and her eyes widen. I guess her name is Laruen. "Uncle Chris?"

"Lauren, that was not right. I want you to apologize to Chief Swan and Chief Uley right now and then I want you and Jessica in my office," Officer Jackson commands, his eyes narrowed. He will become the next chief of police if something happens to Charlie, he's a good man and can keep our secret.

Lauren stomps off without saying a word to us, and Jessica just follows her like a lost puppy. Chris just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Charlie and Jacob. I don't what has gotten into the two of them. They just totally changed when they hit their freshmen year of highschool. I'll talk to them and then call their parents to pick them up," Officer Jackson says, looking apologetic.

"Make sure you do," Charlie replies, turning around and motioning me to the door.

"I'll talk to Paul and Bella when I get home," I say.

"Jacob, you can't keep them apart forever. Having them wait until Bella turns eighteen is hard on both of them as it is. The imprint pull can make you do practically anything," Charlie replies, smiling.

"Yeah, but still. She's my little girl."

"Hey, Leah is still my little girl. And she's already married and has a kid. Two if you guys count Bella," Charlie replies clapping me on the back. I just shake my head.

"I still can't believe that you are my father-in-law. I was freaking out when I asked you if I could marry Leah," I reply, smiling at the memory. Charlie married Sue Clearwater two years after Harry Clearwater had passed away.

"I will still shoot you if you hurt her," Charlie says sternly.

"Never," I reply.

"Alright then. Sue and I will see you and your family at our house for dinner on Saturday, right?" Charlie asks.

"Yep. I think Bella is thinking of asking me if she can invite Paul too. Is that okay?" I ask, slightly worried if it's not.

"Don't worry about it. I love that kid as if he was my own son. Anyways, Seth is bringing Spencer with him to dinner so it's only fair."

"Alright. See you Saturday."

"See you Saturday."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

**Military Captive Campsite**

_Deep breath in…deep breath out…deep breath in…deep breath out…deep breath in…deep breath out…_

Okay, this really isn't working. I can't find my wolf that is inside. I've tried everything. Meditating, getting angry, etc. Stupid bomb. Stupid war. Stupid, stupid, stupid! That bomb was the reason I got captured too!

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey, Sam, the camera's ready for you," Dane says, motioning to the computers on the desks._

_ "Thanks, Dane. I really appreciate it," I say, clapping him on the back._

_I sit down in front of the computer and wait for it to turn on. The screen is blue, good; only a few more minutes until it turns on all the way._

_ "Hey, Dane, do you know what that noise is?" Brett asks. There's a whizzing sound going around, but it sounded like flies._

_ "Sounds like flies," I answer for Dane, who hits me._

_ "Hey, he asked me!"_

_ "So?"_

_ "You guys act like brothers," Brett says, shaking his head._

_ "You never know, we look pretty alike."_

_ "Yeah, true. But-"_

BOOM!

_ Then I remember black smoke and then everything going black._

_ End of Flashback..._

Then I remember waking up in this place. This freaking prison! I hate it! So many soldiers captured and then tortured and sometimes they die or live to see another day. Each day, more people get thrust in here and somehow they are to survive. They don't return home. They don't get to see their family's again. It complete torture here!

"Hey, Sam, you alright?" Dane asks.

I open my eyes to see him looking worriedly at me.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask, confused.

"You've been hitting your head against a wall for the past five minutes," Dane says, smiling slightly.

"Oh."

"We need to get out of here, man," Dane says, shaking his head.

"You don't think I know that?"

"Maybe we should try and make a plan?"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I can help," someone says.

Dane and I look to our right to see one of the keep watch soldiers of the camp. He looks nervous, and his eyes never keep staring in the same spot. Dane and I look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Why would you help us?" I growl, glaring at him.

"You have a daughter?" the soldier asks in his thick accent.

"Yes," I reply, narrowing my eyes. How much does this guy know?

"I had a daughter once, and a son. They killed my family," the soldier says, a tear falling.

"Who killed your family?"

"My government."

"So why would you help us?"

"I know what it feels like to loose a family. Your daughter should live like that. So I will help."

"Thank you," I say, feeling sorry for him.

**Hey guys. Not sure if you have read this chapter or not cause I think I have reviews for this. That or I am totally hallucinating. Anyways, I'm just posting this to be sure. Let me know if I have already put this chapter up though! Thx!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! It's been swim team finals at school so I've been practicing and racing and haven't had time to write! Anyways, in this chapter I might be evil. No, actually, I am 100% evil! So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

** Bella's POV**

"Uncle Jake, I'm gonna go to the library to study okay?" I ask, running down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure. Wait, wasn't your test today though?" Uncle Jake asks, walking from the kitchen with a dish towel in his hands.

"Well, yeah, but I have another test tomorrow," I say, trying not to laugh at him. He had a flower apron on!

"Oh, okay. Just be home by six."

"Okay!" I yell over my shoulder, closing the door behind me.

I run to my car, hop in the front seat, and drive to the library. I spend about five minutes there; I really just need to return a book. Then, I run out and run behind the library, leaving my car in the front. I look carefully in the dark shadows to try and find him, my Paul. After a few seconds, Paul steps out of the shadows, smiling. I drop my bag on the concrete and run to him.

I fly into his open arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I'm smiling at him and giggling.

"I've been waiting all day to see you," I whisper to him.

"Well, I was making sure you were safe," Paul whispers back, leaning into me.

He brushes his lips against mine softly before pulling away. I wasn't having any of it; I pull his face back to mine in a rough passionate kiss. It's a couple of minutes before we break apart for air.

"You didn't think I would let you get away from me, did you?" I say, kissing his neck.

"No," Paul grunts, tightening his hands on my ass when I suck at his pulse point.

I pull away and Paul growls, clearly unhappy about that. I smirk.

"Kiss me," I command, wanting his soft, talented lips against mine. I don't even have time to take a breath before his lips are on mine. I feel my back slam against the brick wall and everything darkens slightly as we enter the shadows. I weave my hands in his hair and tug, making Paul growl. I laugh into the kiss, opening my mouth. Right away, Paul thrusts his tongue into my mouth and we battle for dominance. He wins, obviously. Is it a bad thing that I like to be dominated?

I break away, gasping for breath, but I don't want to stop. Paul doesn't either, because his lips move down to my neck and shoulder. He nips at the spot where my neck meets my shoulder, where one day his mark will be. I can feel him sucking on my pulse, and right away I know that he will leave a hickey there. Oh gosh, hopefully my family doesn't notice. After he's done, I pull his lips back to mine. We make out pretty much the whole time we were together. All too soon, it's five-thirty.

"I don't want to leave you," I say, pouting.

"I know, but you won't have to wait long. I'll see you tonight after Jake goes to sleep. I love you," Paul says, and then he disappears.

I just stand there, shocked. Did he just say he loved me?!

**Paul's POV**

I can still taste Bella on my lips and tongue as I phase. Thank god that I have an alone shift, or else I would be totally screwed.

I just told her I loved her! And then I left! I told Bella Uley that I love her! And I do! With all of my heart.

**Bella's POV**

I run through the front door and sprint up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I jump in my shower with all of my clothes on, trying to get Paul's scent off of me. Regrettably. But I have to, or else my uncle will know that Paul and I are seeing each other. That can't happen or else he will end up pissed off.

As soon as my clothes are soaked, I strip. Getting my hair wet, I squeeze some shampoo into my hand and begin to wash my hair and then the rest of the body. After about fifteen minutes, I hop out, dry off, and then run to my room. I get into pajamas and throw my hair into a messy, wet bun. I'm home, so who cares what I look like?

I smell fish, mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, broccoli, and rice. Somewhere behind that, I smell cake. YUM!

When I get downstairs, Aunt Leah is taking the fish out of the oven and Uncle Jake is setting the table. Raymond James is playing with his airplanes and cars on the living room floor. I go and sit beside him, playing with him until dinner.

"So, Bella, how was studying at the library?" Uncle Jake asks, taking a sip of his red wine.

"It was boring. Well, I mean like, boring and frustrating trying to find the books I needed. But then it got kind interesting when I started studying. Who knew how many different ways HIV and AIDs could be transmitted from person to person?" I lie.

"What's HIV? What's AIDs?" RJ asks.

"Um, we'll explain that when you're older," Aunt Leah says, giving me a pointed look. Well, I guess that conversation is older.

"How was preschool, buddy?" Uncle Jake asks, looking at his son.

"Good! We read a new story today! It was called, um, Thre-three Lit-little Pigs," RJ stutters out.

"Really? Did you like it?" Aunt Leah asks, putting more veggies on his plate. RJ scowls, but eats them anyways.

"Yeah! And then I got to color a brick house with a little piggie! Eliza like me," he mutters the last part so softly that if I wasn't a werewolf, I wouldn't have heard him.

"Well, do you like her?" I ask. RJ's face goes up in flames. Oh my god, he's just as bad as me!

"Oh, my little guy has a crush!" Uncle Jake laughs, ruffling up RJ's hair.

RJ continues to blush as he finishes his dinner. After dinner, we have a piece of cake, which is vanilla with strawberry filling and chocolate frosting. My favorite! Soon after that, I'm in my room, getting ready for bed. Grabbing my book, I wait for Paul to come up to my room.

Soon, I hear a clinking sound against my window. I get up and open the window to see Paul smiling up at me. There's a fist full of pebbles in his hand.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your luscious soft hair. So that I may climb up the wall and into your lair. To kiss you goodnight, and forever for life," Paul says, coming to the tree.

I laugh and whisper to him as he climbs the tree, "That's not how it goes, Paul."

"Then how does it go?" Paul says, jumping softly through the window.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're here," I smile.

"Me too," Paul says, capturing my lips.

His hands cradle my head softly as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. Paul walks forward, making me walk backwards. Feeling the bed behind my knees, I sit down and have Paul stand between my legs. He has to bend a little, but not much. Paul's tongue lightly traces my bottom lip asking for permission. Obviously, I give it to him and our tongues battle for dominance. I loose, but who cares?! I'm kissing my imprint when I'm not technically allowed to be with him! In my room!

Grabbing my waist, Paul switches us so that I'm straddling him, and he's on his back. His hands are roaming up and down my back as my hands are pull his hair. When I put my hands under his shirt and begin to lift it up, Paul's hands find my ass. We both moan at the same time from the sensation. Paul sits up and takes off his shirt, then captures my lips again. Turning us over so that he's on top of me, Paul puts his hand under my shoulders. Lifting me higher up the bed so that my head is on the pillows, Paul starts to kiss my neck. I moan when he starts to move to my neck. My nails rake down his back as he…


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

** Bella's POV**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Groaning, I roll over and hit the alarm clock; it falls to the ground with a loud thump. Rolling over again, I open my eyes and find…nothing. Sitting up, I look around to find my room empty. Where was Paul?!

"Paul?" I whisper, getting up and walking to the window. I don't see him or his wolf in the trees. Going to my closet, I search it thoroughly. Nada. "Where the hell are you, Paul?" I growl out.

"Why are you looking for Paul?"

I whirl around, my eyes wide. Uncle Jake is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. This is so not good. He can't find out about Paul and I. If he does, then we are both dead meat.

"It must have been a dream," I reply, furrowing my eyebrows and scratching the back of my head. "Yeah. It must've been a dream."

"Some dream to have you looking for him in real life. Is that his shirt?" Uncle Jake asks, pointing. I look down to see that I am, indeed, wearing Paul's shirt. It's black with the word 'Lahote' on the back, his football jersey.

"Um, yeah. I asked him to give it to me. It keeps the nightmares away," I lie quickly, fidgeting with the hem of it.

"Oh. Wait, did you say nightmares?" Uncle Jake asks, looking concerned.

I shrug my shoulders. "They never really went totally away. I still have them, though it's not every night. Paul's smell calms me down and helps keeping them away."

"Must be an imprint thing. Your aunt always asked to wear my sweatshirts when she was pregnant. She asked again last night," Uncle Jake says. Then his eyebrows wide with realization. I burst out laughing. Aunt Leah told me that she was pregnant again last week. We were both wondering when Uncle Jake would catch on.

"You knew?" He asks, still in shock.

"What are you still doing here? Go to your wife!" I say, pushing him out of my room. I close the door firmly in hise face, and put my back against it. Sighing, I put my face in my hands. That was way to close for comfort.

And Paul! What the hell! He never leaves without saying good-bye! Oh, he is so going to get it!

Glancing at the clock, I realize that I have just over forty-five minutes to get ready for school. It's Friday, thank god. I have had a test in every subject this week! Today, its Honors Algebra 2. Not my best subject, but hopefully I can get an 'A' on the test in order to keep my 'A' in the class. Ugh, I guess I'll find out today.

Running to my closet, I grab black jeans, a blood-red shirt, and a black leather jacket that has zippers in various places. Once those are on, I lace up my black combat boots and then walk to the bathroom. I straighten my curls, part them down the middle, and then put it up. The only part of my hair that I put up is the very top of my head, so it is not exactly half-up-half-down. Then I grab silver hoop earrings, red bangle bracelets, and my heart locket. Opening the locket, I smile as I see a group picture of my friends and I, and on the other side a picture of my parents. My biological parents, that is. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I imagine what could have been, but then I quickly wipe them away. Nothing can bring my parents back, and I shouldn't dwell on the past.

I quickly put on blush, black eyeliner, mascara, and then red lipstick. I lightly dab clear, shiny lip gloss and then smack my lips together. Taking a step back, I inspect my handy work. I smile slyly when I come to the conclusion that I look badass. HA! Maybe I will push Paul even more. Grabbing my phone, I go to Mike Newton's contact and press 'Send Message.' I am so going to regret this, but teasing Paul is just way too tempting.

I click send before I can rethink and then get a reply seconds later. I role my eyes; he must have seriously been waiting for me to text him. Ever since Edward 'disappeared,' Mike Newton thinks that he can go on a date with me. HA! He so wishes that he can have a date with me, let alone kiss me!

_Be there in three. I got coffee. J ~Mike_

I roll my eyes. He is trying way too hard.

Grabbing my backpack, I walk downstairs. Aunt Leah hands me my lunch money and a bagel for breakfast. I nod my head in thanks, give RJ a kiss on the head, and then I'm out the door. I smile when I see Paul glaring at Mike, who's trying to look brave but failing terribly. You see, Paul is usually my ride to school, and then I ride home with Spencer, Claire, and Sarah. Spencer is the only person who has his license, but I get mine in about two months and I can't wait! But anyways, back to the glaring match.

"What are you waiting for, Mike? We're gonna be late if we don't get going," I say, walking toward them. I hear Paul growl lowly for only my ears alone. I smirk. "Why don't you wait in the car, Mike? I have to talk to Paul about something."

"O-okay," Mike stutters, getting into the drivers side of his car.

Walking toward Paul, I smile. He's glaring at me.

"Why so angry, Paulie? Did I do something wrong?" I ask innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Why are you having _Mike Newton_ drive you to school? I usually do that," Paul growls, his hands shaking slightly.

"Oh, sweetie," I say, placing a hand on his arm. The shaking ceases. I get up on my tiptoes and lean forward until my lips are at Paul's ear, and then I whisper, "How would you feel if you woke up alone in a bed one morning when the night before there were two people in it? Remember, Paul, you were the person who told me that revenge is a dish best served hot."

With that, I turn around and walk to Mike's car. I sway my hips, and when I hear Paul growl, I smirk. Phase 1 of my revenge plan is completed.

* * *

_At School_

"Thanks for the ride, Mike," I say, getting out and walking toward my friends.

"Wait! Bella, I thought that…" Mike trails off, looking hopeful.

"Mike, listen, I only like you as a friend. Not like, like you. I only needed a ride to school. Sorry," I say, patting his arm and turning around. I know it's cruel, but the kid has been stalking me since day one. It's got really creepy. Besides, I'm Paul Lahote's girl! Even though nobody knows it!

"Well, well, well, doesn't someone look sexy today," Spencer says, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, stop it. You'll make me blush," I say, blushing. Spencer bursts out laughing.

"But seriously, Bella, why do you look incredibly hot?" Claire asks, eyeing my outfit.

"Lets just say, phase one of my revenge plan is complete," I say, taking a sip of my coffee. One thing that is good about having a guy who is head over heels for you, they know exactly what kind of coffee you like.

"Oh. What did Paul do this time?" Sarah asks, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we were hanging on the beach, just talking. I fell asleep, Paul took me home, and then he left without saying good-bye!" I say, not completely telling the truth.

My friends stay silent and then they all burst out laughing. I glare at them, but then I start laughing right along with them.

**Paul's POV**

I growl as I pull up to Bella's house. Stupid, idiotic Mike Newton is in front of _my_ Bella's house! In my fucking spot! I glare at him through his review mirror, and I see his eyes widen. Smirking I get out of my car and walk halfway before stopping. Crossing my arms and placing my feet shoulder width apart, I glare at Mike Newton. He's out of his car and 'glaring' at me. Key word, 'glaring.'

Then Bella comes out looking as sexy as hell. And Mike Newton, curse his damn stupid name, is checking her out. I growl, but low enough that he can't hear.

"Mike, let's go to school. We'll be late if we wait any longer," Bella says, swaying her hips as she walks to Mike's car. WTF?! I'm her ride to school!

"O-okay," Mike mutters, swallowing. HA!

"Why don't you wait in the car, Mike? I have to talk to Paul about something," Bella says, smirking over at me. There's an evil glint in her eye, this can't be good.

Mike nods and gets in his car.

"Why are you having _Mike Newton_ drive you to school?" I growl, sneering the idiot's name.

"Oh, sweetie," Bella says, swaying over to me, "this is what you get for leaving me without saying good-bye." Bella lightly bites on my earlobe and then turns around, getting in Mike's car. I can feel myself getting hard. Calm down, Paul! You're in front of her house!

I glare as Mike's car disappears around the corner. When I can't see it anymore, I get in my car and drive to the cliffs.

** Spencer's POV**

There is something going on with Bella. I just know it. Oh hey! I just got a text from Seth!Oh, that's so sweet!

Looking around to see my friends talking to each other, I text him back. I can't wait until I turn eighteen and I can finally date him in public.


	28. Chapter 27

**I'm back! And I'm done with finals! Thank the lord! All yours, for the most part anyways. Still have water polo. Anyways, here is chapter 26!**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV **

**_Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. RING!_**

"FINALLY!" I yell, jumping out of my seat and running out the door. I'm at my locker when I realize I don't have my backpack or my phone. Smiling softly, I walk back to my Geometry classroom and grab my stuff. Mr. Lumb is chuckling softly, and I glare at him when his back is turned. I won't see him again until next year! IT'S SUMMER TIME!

Once I'm out of his classroom, I skip down the hall and to my locker. I empty it and then head to the locker room to get changed into some lulu's and a sports bra. I slip on a jacket before I leave, and then walk out to the parking lot. Spencer, out of all of us, is the only one that has his permit. I get mine in a week, and then I am free! Well, kinda. I kiss Spencer on the cheek in thanks as I drop my stuff into the bed of his truck and then run the woods. Slipping off my jacket, I tie it around my waist and then start to run.

The last three months or so, well, I have to say have been pretty amazing. Paul and I have been sneaking around, going behind the library, pulling to the side of the road, going to Seattle. It's been great. Paul's even snuck into my room sometimes after Aunt Leah and Uncle Jake go to sleep. I can't wait until I see him today and for the next three months! It's finally summer! No more school!

I run through the woods, just thinking about what Paul and I can do now. A laugh bubbles up my throat as I remember all of the fun times we had when I was younger. The laugh distracts me from my footing and I trip over a tree root that just had to decide to grow on the ground and not in it. Warm hands find my waist before I can face plant into the dirt, and they spin me around.

"You shouldn't be here all alone, little girl. Don't you know that there are big bad wolves running around?" Paul whispers huskily in my ear, taking the nub into his mouth. I moan as he bites it slightly.

"Mmmhh, maybe. What is the big bad wolf going to do to me once he catches me?" I challenge, pushing him roughly against a tree. It creaks slightly from the pressure.

"Chase his prey," Paul says, and then he disappears.

"PAUL!" I yell, looking around. I hear his dark chuckle coming from my right. Spinning around, I see nothing. Fine, if it's a chase he wants, it's a chase he shall get. I turn and sprint in the direction that First Beach is in. I can hear Paul running behind, and I dart through trees to see if I can loose him. Hearing a crash and Paul's swearing, I come to the conclusion that he has run into a tree. I laugh.

I make it to the beach and slow down to a walk, looking out to the water. It's dark and choppy, signs that a storm is coming. I look up at the sky to see black clouds rolling in, hiding the sun. Everything gets darker, and something rushes past me; I see red but it's not there when I blink. Just the wind, I think. I shiver. That's strange, I'm not supposed to get cold. I glance around, my eyes searching the woods. I see a flash of white and bright red hair, but it's gone in a second. I start to walk toward the woods to investigate, but I feel warm arms wrap around my waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Paul whispers in my ear.

"Into the woods. I thought I saw something," I saw, shivering again. Paul notices.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I say, shaking. Why can't I stop?

"Let me take you home. I'll call Brady and Collin to patrol over here," Paul says, tucking me into his side and wrapping an arm protectively around my shoulders.

He walks me quickly over to the edge of the beach, where there is a car waiting. He opens the back door and nudges me inside, closing the door behind him. I snuggle up to his side, trying to get warm. I feel so cold.

"Is she okay?" someone asks. My eyes shoot to the front seats where I see Embry and Quil looking worriedly at us.

"I don't know. Let's just get her home and try and warm her up," Paul says, rubbing my sides. I groan when he gets to my hip, the skin really tender and slightly burning there. Paul looks ever at me, hearing the groan. Leaning forward, Paul pulls my running shorts down slightly, and his breathe catches. He immediately starts shaking.

"P-Paul?" I ask, reaching a hand out to him.

Embry looks back at us through the rearview mirror and Quil turns around.

"Paul, what is it? You have to calm down man, or you'll hurt Bella," Quil says, and Paul calms down slightly. At least the shaking stopped, but he's still breathing pretty fast. "Paul, talk to me," Quil says calmly.

"We have to get her home. Now," Paul says, pulling me onto his lap so he can get a closer look at whatever was on my hip. He prods it with his fingers and I cry out in pain. "I'm sorry," Paul whispers, kissing my shoulder.

"Paul. What is wrong with her?" Embry asks, speeding the car up.

"She's been bitten."

"WHAT?!" Quil and Embry yell. The car is going really fast now.

"P-Paul," I whimper out.

"What is it, baby?" Paul asks, rubbing my back soothingly. He hasn't touched the bite on my hip since he discovered it was a bite.

"I don't feel so good," I say, feeling sick to my stomach. I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"What's wrong?" Paul asks, still rubbing my back.

"My stomach. And I'm so tired," I yawn, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Embry, stop the car, she looks like she's going to throw up," Paul says, opening the door once the car is stopped. Huh, we are already in front of my house. Paul helps me out and I immediately go onto my hands and knees, throwing up everywhere.

"Paul, that's blood," Quil says, his voice shaking slightly.

"BELLA?!"

I look up, and pass out.

**Paul's POV**

"BELLA?!"

I see Bella look up, and then she goes limp in my arms.

"Bella?" I whisper, shaking her slightly. "Bella?"

"What did you do to her?!" a voice, actually several voices, yelled at me.

I look up to see Spencer, Claire, and Susan yelling at me. Spencer is shaking, badly. His eyes never leaving Bella's bloody face.

"Claire, calm down. Just go back inside the house," Quil says, walking towards her. Embry is doing the same thing with Susan.

"NO!" Susan and Claire scream, running toward Bella and I. I instinctively growl at them, shielding Bella with my body. Quil and Embry grab their imprints, who kick and scream at them to let them go. They both have tears streaming down their cheeks as they keep staring at Bella's unconscious body.

"What's going on?" Seth asks, walking out of the house. He looks at me, Bella, Quil, Embry, Susan, Claire, and then Spencer. Spencer is still shaking, but it seems to have gotten worse; his eyes are shining with unshed tears. Seth quickly walks to Spencer and places a hand on his shoulder. Spencer swings around, and punches Seth straight in the jaw.

Seth staggers back, clearly shocked at the assault. His eyes grow hard and he walks over to Spencer, who's still shaking. Grabbing Spencer's forearm, Seth receives another punch to the face and then one to the stomach. He grunts in pain, but doesn't let go of Spencer's arm. They go on like this for a little while until, finally, Seth wrestles Spencer to the floor. They struggle a little before Seth finally gets a hold of Spencer's wrists in both of his hands. He holds them on either side of Spencer's head as he straddles his waist.

"Spencer, calm down," Seth pants out, his face inches from Spencer's. Spencer still struggles underneath Seth, not listening. "Spencer," Seth growls out. Nothing. "I'm going to regret this," Seth grumbles out. Before I know it, Seth has punched Spencer in the face, effectively releasing Spencer from his trance of rage. Spencer stares up at Seth, shocked. After a couple of minutes, the tears spill over. Seth sits up and pulls Spencer into his lap, rubbing his back soothingly. He rocks back and forth, muttering soothing words to his imprint.

I look away to see that Embry and Quil are in the same situation with Susan and Claire.

I here coughing come from beneath me, and I look down. Bella's eyes are open, but blurry, and her skin looks paler than usual, a lot paler. I can hear her moaning loudly, but I can barely hear her heartbeat. At this realization, I jump up and run into the Uley house.

"JACOB!" I yell.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, here's a really short chapter. I don't know if i will be able to update this weekend, but I will try. Anyways, vampire venom makes wolves loopy, just to let you know. It will make more sense at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 27

Paul's POV

"Will she be alright?" I ask Old Quil, who's the medicine man/tribal leader of the council. He's made incredible cures that medical doctors said were incurable. Hopefully he can cure Bella.

"I don't know, Paul. In all of my years, I have never seen a wolf get bitten by a vampire before. But her heartbeat appears to be getting slowly stronger," Old Quil replies, checking her pulse. "The healing tea must be working."

"Do you think she will ever wake up?"

Old Quil sighs, slightly irritate. "Paul, you know I can't answer that. It's been three days since she got bit. When she wakes up depends on her and her wolf."

"Her wolf is doing this? Keeping her in this coma?" I ask, incredulous.

"When your wolf feels threatened, it takes over. It mostly happens when there is a serious injury. When I got injured in my first fight, I was out for a month," Jacob sighs, walking into the hut.

"How is she doing, Old Quil?" Jacob asks, coming to sit beside. He moves Bella's hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"She spiked a fever a couple hours ago. But her pulse is stronger. I will give her some more tea later. But right now I need to look at the bite again. The leaves seamed to help yesterday with the swelling," Old Quil replies, walking over with a bowl that has mashed up leaves mixed with water in it.

"Paul, your mother is worried about you. You need to go home," Jacob says, turning his sad eyes on me.

"But-" I start to protest.

"Bella will be fine. But we need to have some family time." I just nod in understanding and get up to leave. When I get home, my mom welcomes me with open arms. She leads me to the couch, where I just crawl up and curl into a little into her side a cry.

Bella's POV

Look at all the pretty butterflies! Look, there's an orange one and a pink one and a purple one and…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! So a lot of you have been asking me how could Bella not notice the vampire bite. I have come to the conclusion that vampire venom, when it enters a wolf's body, dulls the sense of pain immediately, at least most of the pain where you can barely feel it. So that is why Bella did not notice the bite at first. As for Sam and his fellow captives, I am still trying to figure out what I want to do about them. Anyways, here is Chapter 28! Enjoy!**

**~paristraveler22**

Chapter 28

Jacob's POV

"Is Bewwa going to be alright?" Raymond James asks me, holding onto Bella's hand. He's been so worried about her, refusing to leave her side. Leah had to drag him out of here so Old Quil could change Bella's bandages without having him getting freaked out.

"I don't know, buddy. I just don't know," I whisper to him, rubbing his back. He turns to me and crawls into my lap, snuggling his head into my chest. Leah hands me a blanket and I wrap it around RJ's shoulders, keeping him warm. I may be a werewolf with 108.9 'fever,' but I can't keep my kid warm enough. He loves the heat, which is interesting because we live in the rainiest place on the west coast.

"When is she going to wake up?" he mumbles, falling asleep. RJ refused to go to bed last night, so he ended up staying up late and falling asleep in front of the fireplace.

"Go to sleep, RJ," I whisper in his ear, kissing his forehead. He doesn't notice that I haven't answered his question, and hopefully it stays that way.

"He asleep?" Leah asks, nodding to the little boy I have cuddled up against my chest. I nod my head, not wanting to wake him up. When I am sure that he is asleep, I stand up and walk to the cot that is placed on the opposite side of the hut. I gently lay down my two year old son, tucking the blanket around him carefully and then turning back to my wife. Leah is leaning against the doorframe with her hand on her stomach. You can really see the baby bump, and I smile.

"Come here," I say, holding my arms out. Leah walks into my arms, giggling slightly. We walk over to Bella, and sit on the ground beside her. Leah brushes Bella's hair away from her sticky forehead. She feels Bella's forehead, and then her cheek; frowning she calls to Old Quil.

"Yes, Mrs. Black?" Old Quil answers, bowing slightly. Leah rolls her eyes at the formal introduction.

"I think Bella's fever has broken," Leah says, moving back to me so Old Quil can get to Bella.

He kneels beside Bella, feeling her forehead, and nods his head in agreement. Old Quil looks over my shoulder, probably at my son. "Is the boy asleep?"

"Yes," I reply, stiffening slightly when he refers to my son as 'the boy.' Old Quil nods his head before continuing whatever action he is doing.

Leah and I watch as he gently takes Bella's injured hip into his surprisingly strong, but very wrinkled, hands. He slowly unwraps the bandage on her hip, which leads up to just under her breasts. The angry red lines seemed to have lessened, so that must be a good sing.

"She is doing better," Old Quil says in that rough, deep voice of his. "Her fever has broken and I do not believe that the venom has spread anywhere else. Let me check her hip." Old Quil quickly unwraps the bandages, but stops when he gets to the last layer of cloth. "Are you ready to see the bite?"

Leah and I nod our heads, hoping that it was better than the last time we had seen the leech's bite. Old Quil turns his attention back to Bella's hip, and he removes the rest of the cloth. I suck in a quick breath when I see it.

The bite has not healed at all. The gashes are still as deep and as wide as they were when Paul brought Bella into the house the day of the attack. The swelling in her hip has gone down, and there is some yellow puss coming out. The wound is still bleeding a little. The angry red lines are worse around the bite marks, but they fade out. There is a clear, shiny liquid oozing from one of the cuts.

"What's that clear stuff?" I ask, pointing to the shiny liquid. Old Quil takes a look, and dips his finger into it. He grimaces and quickly wipes his finger on the ground. "It's venom."

My eyes bulge out, shocked. "Why would the venom be coming out?"

Old Quil shrugs his shoulders. "I do not know. Like I said a week ago, I have never seen a wolf get bitten by a vampire before."

I can feel Leah crying into my chest, and my hand instinctively goes to the back of her head.

"I think we have seen enough," I say, my voice thick with tears. Bella has been in a coma for a week, and it's taking a toll on everyone.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Bella's POV

Why am I so cold? I'm a werewolf, I shouldn't be cold.

_You got bit by a vampire._ A voice tells me.

What? Who is that? I'm so confused.

_I'm your wolf, Bella. My name is Nai Noa. I've been trying to fight the venom for the past week._

WHAT?! The past WEEK?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT?

_A week. We were attacked by a vampire, she bit us. I had to take over. Even you are not strong enough to fight off venom._

And you are?

_Yes. Now it's your turn to finish off the healing. Our mate is freaking out. He's pacing outside the tent._

Paul? Is he okay? Oh god, what have I done?

I get no answer. But I feel more awake.

Slowly, I open my eyes. I blink a few times so that my eyes can get used to the light. I am met with a brown roof, made of fabric. Huh, I really am in a tent. Moving my head to the side, I see Uncle Jake, use tracing something into the ground. I can see Aunt Leah and RJ sleeping on a cot.

"Uncle Jake?" I whisper, wincing at the sound of my voice. It's rough and scratchy, probably from not using it in a week.

Uncle Jake's eyes snap to mine, opening wide when he sees mine. He smiles widely, scooting closer to me.

"I am so happy you're awake. I've been so worried about you," Uncle Jake says, cupping my cheek in his large, warm hand. "How are you feeling?"

"C-cold," I whimper, shivering slightly.

Uncle Jake grabs a blanket from behind him and drapes it over, rubbing my legs to try and get me warm. He grabs my hands and holds them in his, and they get warm in seconds. He leans down and kisses my hands; I feel water drop onto my hands. When he looks up, I can see that he's crying.

"I thought I was going to lose you. That you were going to die and never come back," Uncle Jake cries, quivering slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Uncle Jake," I whisper, wanting to comfort him.

"When I saw you…When Paul brought you into the house…All the blood…It scared me," Uncle Jake cries, not being able to finish a sentence.

"What happened?" I ask, confused. What blood?

"You got bit by a vampire, on your hip. Paul said you felt really cold, and when Embry was driving home, you jumped out of the car, in front of the house. You said you felt sick to your stomach, and he threw up…blood," Uncle Jake struggles with the last word.

"How am I not a vampire?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know," Uncle Jake says, moving my hair away from my face.

I yawn, feeling completely exhausted.

"You should sleep," Uncle Jake says, placing my hands back under the covers. I just nod my head and close my eyes, letting sleep take over.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

** Bella's POV**

"Bella?"

I try to open my eyes, but I'm still too sleepy that I don't have the strength.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have to wake up," the voice says.

My eyes flutter slightly before closing again. This is getting really annoying.

"Isabella, wake up," a different voice says. Soft, warm, deep; the voice of Paul.

Opening my eyes, I look over to my right to see Paul. He's crying and smiling all at the same time.

"P-Paul?" I whisper, my eyes tearing up.

"Hi," he whispers, taking my hand. He gives my hand a soft squeeze.

Sitting up slowly, much to Paul's protesting, I scoot over and climb into Paul's lap. He wraps his arms around my waist gingerly, taking care of not getting too close to my injured hip. I lean back against his chest, breathing in his smell. God, I have missed his smell. Woody, smoky (like from a campfire), and his cologne, which is faint.

"I've missed you," Paul whispers in my ear, his lips brushing against it.

"I've missed you too," I say, snuggling closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asks, kissing my neck.

"Sore, but I'm not tired," I say, smiling.

"Well, that's good. If you were tired, I would call you crazy!"

"Why?"

"Because you've been asleep the past week."

"Don't remind me."

I lean up and kiss my Paul on the lips, sighing happily.

"PAUL!"

Paul and I jump apart, surprised. I look over Paul's shoulder to see my uncle. He looks completely pissed off, and he's shaking, badly. This can't be good.

"Paul. Outside. Now," Uncle Jake says in that scary, calm voice he uses when his anger is too much for him to handle. Shit.

"I'll be right back," Paul whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek. I start crying because I don't even want to know what my uncle will do to Paul. How could I have been so stupid?! Kissing Paul in a tent right after I woke up and everyone wants to visit me?! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID BELLA!

I whimper when I hear clothes tearing apart, snarls filling the quiet air. I can hear the two wolves fighting outside the tent, and then a crash. I jump up, wincing slightly and placing my hand on my hip. I limp outside to see no one, but there is a trail of trampled trees running through the forest. I guess those idiots went that way. Debating with myself, I decide to follow them.

Through the trees, over the bridge, across the water, blah, blah, blah, I finally reach a clearing. Uncle Jake and Paul are fighting, and both of them are injured. Even though Uncle Jake's wolf is bigger and stronger than Paul's, Paul has the stealth and speed to counteract the other wolf. I watch as Uncle Jake lunges forward to grab Paul's front leg, but Paul jumps back. Uncle Jake falls to the ground because of the force of his lunge, and Paul takes advantage. He quickly climbs over Jake, and places his exposed teeth right over my uncle's neck, forcing him to expose his neck in submission. The stay like that for awhile, until, well, until they don't. I'm not in my wolf form, so I can't hear their conversation.

The wolves look at me, and then turn and run into the forest. Probably to find the endless number of hideouts that contain clothes we keep hidden here. After a few minutes, Paul comes out of the forest, followed by Uncle Jake. Paul rushes to me and checks me quickly for injuries, and when he finds none he checks my hip to see if I tore anything; I am perfectly fine. After that, Paul brings me into a hug, kissing the top of my head and then my mouth. That earns a growl from Uncle Jake.

Manuevering my way out of Paul's arms, much to his disappointment, I make my way over to my uncle. His expression is unreadable, but he keeps clenching and unclenching his fists. There are multiple pink scars already healing and disappearing all of her harms and legs, and one on his forehead. But there is a bite on his shoulder that is healing slower than it should for a wolf, but faster than a human. I look at Paul and inspect him, he pretty much looks the same, minus the bite but has a forming black eye.

"Paul," Uncle Jake says, "leave us."

"Bella, we need to talk," Uncle Jake says, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, we do," I say back, not daring to look away.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

**Bella's POV **

"Well?" I ask, raising one eyebrow and crossing my arms. I am so done with this. I am so tired of hiding and not being able to say that Paul is mine. I have to deal with seeing all of those whores hanging all over my Paul, and I don't get to say anything because I am stupidly a minor. I am sixteen years old and Paul is twenty; just my luck to have an imprint whose four years older than me and I can't date him. It's pissing me off!

"I forbid you to see him," my uncle tells me, glaring. I narrow my eyes at him and bare my teeth, growling. I've never challenged my uncle before, but I have had _enough_.

"Why?" I question, deadly calm.

"Because I said so. You guys cannot be together until you are eighteen, Isabella," Uncle Jake barks out.

"HA! So it's because you said so. Fine, I want to go out with Paul. Therefore I can go because I said so," I counter, not moving.

Uncle Jake growls at me and walks toward me, his arms shaking. "Don't you mock me."

"Why shouldn't I? You're keeping me away from my imprint," I say, not backing down.

"Isabella, if you do not do as I say, you do not want to know consequences."

"And what if I do? You were the one who told me that wolves do anything for their imprint. I love him, Jake," I say, getting in his face. Jake winces when I say his name, not the usual Uncle Jake.

"Isabella, I won't warn you again."

"Stop acting like you're my father. We all know that I have no parents. I may have you and Aunt Leah and the pack, but I don't have a family. Paul is that to me. He's someone that I can trust and love; someone that I know will never leave me. Why can't you let me have that?" I end in a whisper.

"I can't give you that because if you continue to do what you are doing with Paul and someone finds out, he will get taken away from you. I won't be able to do anything. I'm only trying to protect you, the pack. You guys do whatever you want," Jake whispers, turning around and walking away.

I just stand there, tears gathering in my eyes. I probably just lost my uncle forever.

**Jacob's POV**

Sad. Terrified. Worried. Angry. Guilty. Confused.

I don't even know which one of those emotions I feel. How could I do that to my neice? I probably just pushed her away forever. I thought she looked up to me like I was her dad, and not her uncle. I guess I was hoping that she would forget about her parents over time, but that's not true. I know it's wrong to think like that, but she only knew them for three years; three short years. I practically raised her, and I am proud of her.

I was so proud when she stood up for her mate, used my own words against me. She stood up for what she believed in, for herself. She is everything that I would want a daughter to be, except for the occocional bitchy periods she gets during her monthly present.

Why do I have to be so against her and Paul getting together? They could be in a relationship in secret, I guess, but there is always that risk if someone catches them. Bella would be devastated if Paul went to jail. Sure, she could visit him and stuff, but it wouldn't be the norm. God, this imprinting on underage kids is just ridiculous. It sucks for the wolf, because not only does he or she have to wait for his or her imprint to become of age, but watch and support them when they grow up. Give them advice, talk about boys or girls, whatever the imprint wants. I remember when I first imprinted on Leah, she told me she just wanted to be friends, not a couple. I was heart broken. Of course, knowing Leah, it was a joke.

Maybe I should let Paul and Bella date. It would make them a stronger couple, not that they need to get any stronger. Yes, I will let them be together, but they will have to go out of town to go on dates. But knowing them, they probably already do that. Ugh, being a parent sucks sometimes.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated! It's been a hectic couple of weeks! I'm going on a huge trip in August and we are starting to get everything together! But anyways, here is chapter 32! Hope you enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chapter 32**

**_A year later_**

"Bella, Paul's here!" Uncle Jake yells up the stairs.

"Okay!" I yell, grabbing my wallet and stuffing it in my purse, along with my phone and sunglasses. Running down the stairs, I trip on the last step, but Paul catches me.

"I guess becoming a wolf hasn't helped you that much," Paul chuckles, helping me stand up and making sure I'm okay.

"You sure have that right, kid. She ran into a wall yesterday," my uncle tells him, slapping him on the back.

"Only because you twirled me around, like, a thousand times," I counter, blushing.

"Sure, sure. Alright, Paul, I want her back by eleven," Uncle Jake calls out as Paul leads me to his truck.

"Yes, sir," Paul calls back, opening the car door and bowing for me to enter. I giggle before I step in and he closes the door behind. Quickly jogging over to the driver's side, Paul starts the car and we are off to Port Angeles.

* * *

"Mexican?" I ask, stepping out of the car and looking up at the El Cazador sign.

"What? We haven't had Mexican food in a while," Paul says, putting his coat around my shoulders. It's been strange, ever since I got bit, I have been getting cold, but that's it.

"We had Mexican food on Monday," I state, looking at my boyfriend like he is crazy.

"Exactly. It's Friday, and I have been craving Mexican comido," Paul says, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Paul, honey, it is comida, not comido. I thought you took Spanish when you were in high school?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I didn't pay that much attention. Come on, I'm starving!" Paul runs up the steps. I just shake my head, laughing. Wolves and their always hungry stomachs.

"Hello, and welcome to El Cazador. How many people are going to eat with us today?" the hostess asks, looking Paul up and down. I sigh, knowing this is going to be an interesting dinner.

"Hi, two please," Paul replies, noticing my irritation. He pulls me close to his side and kisses the top of my head, and I smile up at him. From the corner of my eye, I see the hostess narrow her eyes at me. Well, too bad. You are not getting my man.

"Follow me, please," she says, gesturing to a row of booths. Paul and I follow her until we are in the middle, and he sit down. Paul sits across from me, quickly grabbing my hand under the table. The hostess hands us our menus and tells us that our waiter will be there in a few minutes to take our order.

"What are you in the mood for?" Paul asks me, looking over his menu. I glance at mine, not really knowing what to get.

"I think I'm going to try the Fajita Quesidilla. It has a little of everything," I say, closing the menu and setting it on the wooden table.

"That sounds good. I'm getting the Carne Asada, extra spicy," Paul smirks.

"You always like your food extra spicy," I reply, looking at him accusingly.

"Among other things," Paul says, leaning in. We kiss lightly before we are interrupted by our waiter. I hear Paul curse him under his breath, and I stifle my giggle.

"Hello, my name is Rodriguez and I will be your server this evening. Now, beautiful lady, what would you like to drink?" Rodriguez asks, totatlly checking me out. I narrow my eyes at him, but he seems unfazed.

"A Coke, please," I reply, kicking Paul under the table because his growling is getting louder.

"Make that two," Paul growls out. I squeeze his hand inorder to help calm him down; it helps slightly.

"Alright, I will be right back with your drinks and then I will take your order," Rodriguez says, and then he is off.

"I don't like him," Paul mutters, probably thinking about how to get rid of him.

"You never like the waiters we get. They always check me out," I reply, shrugging.

"True. And you never like the girl waitresses because they always check me out."

"Yep," I smile, popping the 'p.' "You are mine, and only mine."

"And aren't I glad for that," Paul whispers seductively, leaning forward.

"Alright, here are your drinks," Rodriguez interrupts, making Paul growl yet again. "Have you decided what you are getting to eat?"

"Yet, we have. She will have the Fajita Quesidilla and I will have the Carne Asada with the extra spicy sauce please," Paul says, taking control just the way I like it.

"Alright, enjoy the chips and salsa and I will put your order in," Rodriguez stutters, clearly shocked by Paul's possessiveness of me. But hey, I'm Paul's imprint.

"I really don't like that guy," Paul mutters, shaking his head back and forth.

"Well, you don't have too. All you have to do is like me, and every one else doesn't matter," I reply, squeezing Paul's hand.

"So, how is school going? Jacob told me you have straight A's," Paul replies, dipping a red chip into the salsa and eating the entire thing in one bite.

"It's going good. I'm having a little trouble with math, but that's to be expected. It's math," I reply, taking a sip of my coke.

"I can help you with that. I was the top math student in my grade."

"Really? I never took you to be a math guy."

"Well, have you met my mother? I had to get the top grades or else she would have had my hide. Not to mention, your uncle."

"My uncle? What does he have to do with this?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"I had one 'C,' in dance, and your uncle walked into my house one day and had a little talk with me. He said something along the lines that no matter how stupid a class sounds, you have to try your best. That, and he said you loved to dance," Paul laughs, blushing. I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer.

"What?" Paul asks, confused.

"H-he said I loved t-to dance?! I'm a terrible dancer! I'm way too clumsy! Wait, but dancing isn't stupid," I say, getting serious.

Paul shrugs his shoulders. "I thought it was silly. That, and I really didn't want girls who were not my imprint to be dancing and hanging on me."

"Ah, so, what has this dancing class taught you?" I whisper.

"Many things."

"Come on, give me details."

"Well, I learned how to dance correctly and how to impress a woman by using my body," Paul whispers back, leaning in to kiss me.

"Alright, here is your food. Would you like anything else?" Rodriguez interrupts, again.

"No, I think this is all for now," I reply, not taking my eyes off of Paul.

"Alright, well, enjoy your food," Rodriguez replies before walking away.

"That guy has perfect timing," Paul mutters, glaring at Rodriguez's retreating form.

"Yes, well, he does. But, he brought food," I bring up, smiling when I see Paul's eyes light up at the word. What is with these wolves and their food?!

"What colleges have you looked at so far?" Paul inquires before he inhales his food again.

"Well, I've looked at a lot of colleges. I sent out applications to all the Ivy Leagues, Stanford, UCLA, UCSB, Washington State, Seattle University, and some other ones in Washington," I reply.

Paul stays silent for awhile, so I look up. I'm shocked to see him looking sad, but relieved.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"You would do that? Stay in Washington to go to college and not go to any of the better colleges? You would do that for me?" Paul asks, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Paul," I say, reaching for his hand over the table, "you are my imprint. My best friend, my boyfriend, my lover, and my mate. I would do anything for you. You are my rock, someone that I can trust. I know that you won't ever leave me. And as for colleges, I can go to any college I want but you would always be stuck in La Push. I want to be able to see you everyday, in person. I want to be able to feel you, to know that you are real. I'm afraid that if I go off to college and then come home, that you won't be here. That you have somehow disappeared and that I would never see you again. Paul, I never want to be away from you."

"I love you so much," Paul whispers, leaning in and taking my lips with his. We kiss for a long time, and I enjoy every minute of it. "You are truly an amazing girl, Isabella."

"I know," I reply, smiling. Paul just laughs and shakes his head.

"You finished with your food?" Paul questions, nodding his head to my plate. I glance down, shocked, to see my plate is empty.

"Wow."

"Do you want desert?" Paul asks, smiling.

"I think Aunt Leah made apple cobbler," I reply, smiling when I see Paul's eyes bug out. Aunt Leah makes a mean cobbler.

"Can we have the check please?" Paul stutters out, clearly excited about the cobbler.

"No dessert?" Rodriguez asks, clearly confused. He's so annoying!

"No, thank you. Just the check please," Paul replies.

"Alright, here you go," Rodriguez hands us the check before walking away.

"You giving him a tip?" I ask, trying to see the check. Paul is hiding it quite well, though.

"Nope. Do you want to add anything?"

"How about we give him someone's number on the back? And say 'Love, Bella,'" I suggest.

"You are evil."

"I know."

"Alright, who's number?"

"Um, Susan's?"

"Why not?"

"Alright, let's do it."

So Paul and I wrote a sweet little note on the back, paid the check, and then left the restaurant. When we got to the car, we both burst out laughing. We couldn't wait to see what happens next.

"BEWWA!" RJ screams running out to me. I pick him up and Paul ruffles his hair as we walk back to the house.

"What?" I ask, playing along.

"A package came for you!"

"What kind of package?"

"A package for you! College!" RJ screams, pointing at me. I just stare at him, mouth open and eyes wide. I turn to look at Paul, who's equally shocked.

"Let's go see what it is!" Paul asks, taking my free hand and dragging me into the house.


	35. Chapter 34

**Guess which college is interested in Bella? You will never guess...**

**Sorry, it's a really short chapter, I was bored and decided to tease.**

**Chapter 33**

"What are you going to do?" Claire asks, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I don't know. Uncle Jake and Aunt Leah are ecstastic that I got a scholarship to that college. I wasn't even aware that they were even looking at me," I reply, yawning.

"Well, you better choose. It did say you had a week to choose and then get sent off," Susan sneers, blowing on her pink nail polish.

"Oh, shut up, Susan. You are no help!" Spencer barks at her, glaring.

"What? She practically ruined everything I had with Embry! He won't speak to me!" Susan cries out, crossing her arms.

"Susan, it's been five minutes. I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow. Now, how am I supposed to fix my problem?!" I ask her, giving her a pleading look.

"Ugh, fine. You guys are ridiculous. Just say you can't go!"

"Is it really that simple? My family is practically packing my bags this minute!"

"How do you know that? We are in your bedroom," Susan says. We stare at her like she is crazy. "What?" she asks, confused.

"Susan, did you hit your head by any chance? We are in a tree, in the clearing," Spencer says slowly, looking worriedly at her.

"Oh."

"Ugh, look, what do you want, Bella?" Claire inquires.

"I want to stay with Paul, but I want to go to college."

"Go to school in Washington, therefore you can stay with Paul," Claire fixes.

"Uncle Jake is going to freak," I say.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

_"I'm staying."_

_"Why?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Of course it matters!"_

_"Why? I thought you would be glad!"_

_"You are throwing your life away for me! I want what is best for you! Do you know what this college can do for you! They want you!"_

_"But I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you!"_

_"And that's the problem!"_

_"How is that a problem?!"_

_"Because you are throwing everything that you have worked for away!"_

_"Because I want to stay with you! How can you not be glad about this?!"_

_"How can I be glad?"_

_"I am staying here, to be here with you."_

_"And what if I don't want that?_

_"What?"_

_"What if I don't want you to stay here?"_

_"Don't."_

_"I don't want you to stay here. I don't want to see you everyday for the next couple of years."_

_"You don't mean that._

_"I do. Leave."_

_"Fine."_

That was two years ago. Two years since I have seen Paul. My Paul. That was probably the most painful thing I have ever felt in my entire life. Leaving La Push to go to Oxford and I got a four year scholarship, though I graduated in two years. My professors were shocked, and I was top of my class. I loved it, but I still missed home.

"Flight 234 has arrived in Seattle, Washington. Thank you for flying with us," the flight attendant says before the plane comes to a full stop. Thank god, that can possibly be the longest flight I have ever been on.

After quickly grabbing my carry on bag, I rush out of the plane before the other passengers are out of their seats. Sprinting over to the spinny thing that brings our luggage out, I practically jump up and down as I wait. This is agonizing! When the luggage game out, I waited to see mine, but it never came.

"Looking for this?"

That voice.

Turning slowly, I start at his feet. Covered in brown, leather cowboy boots that have blue jeans tucked into them that hug his thighs and hips that leads to a white wife beater with a red plaid button opened. I look further up to see a cowboy hat.

"What am I looking for, cowboy?" I laugh.

The cowboy drops my bag and picks me up, twirling me in circles. I laugh when we stop, moving my legs to around his waist and my arms locked around his neck.

"Hi," I say, smiling.

"Hi to you too," Paul smirks up at me.

I lean down and kiss him, not caring that we have several people gawking at us.

"I missed you," we say at the same time.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"But I don't want too," I whine.

Paul looks at me over his shoulder. "What are you, five?"

"Nope. Nineteen."


End file.
